Ojamajo Cure
by jxz
Summary: Doremi ha tendo contacto con la magia desde hace tiempo, pero ahora ella y sus amigas recibiran la posibilidad de tener otro tipo de magia: MAGIA PRETTY CURE! dos magias unidas, lograrán salvar el jardin del magitec, el Majo-kai y su mundo!
1. Soy una Precure? La llegada de las hadas

"corran y ocultense, no hay tiempo que perder!" una figura humanoide les orden a cinco figuras animales, despues de abrir un portal a otro mundo, en un castillo bajo ataque. antes de irse, les entregó cinco objetos, y les dijo:"busquen cinco chicas cuyos corazones acepten la magia y entreguenles -"

"reinitaaa, donde estaas?" una voz malevola llamó desde fuera de la habitación.

"ahora! vayan! busquen a las pretty cure!" la reina les orden a sus subditos. ellos dudaron un momento, pero finalmente atravesaron el portal. despues de cerrado, la Reina lanzó una especie de hechizo, el cual creó un poder tan fuerte, que iluninó el cstillo, y a todos aquellos que lo destruian. depues de eso, todo lo que quedó en el castillo vacio, eran dos estatuas de metal, las cuales tenian espacio para unos engranes. en el espacio se escuchó una sola frase:"pretty cure..."

* * *

Era un dia normal en Misora... bueno, tan normal como puede ser cuando en el viven cinco semi-brujas y una bruja de 2 años en el cuerpo de una de 11. la "hija" de estas chicas habia aparecido de repente y empezo a estudiar con ellas. ellas habian recibido sus poderes de vuelta. en resumen, habian pasado muchas cosas raras esos dias, y se pondrían aun mas extrañas.

una chica de cabello rojo, organizado en dos coletas redondas en su cabeza, llegaba de clases y de su "trabajo", aunque era una excusa para ver a sus amigas y a su "hija". ella, Doremi Harukaze, se decía a ella misma "la mas desafortunada del planeta". claro, que ese dia habia sido tranquilo (con un poco de magia fuera de control, claro), pero lo que siguió, sacó emoción de ese dia.

"ah, Filete! es tan rico!" dijo Doremi, cuando cenaba. (en serio, esa chica ama el filete!)

"calma Doremi, no te olvides que te atragantaste la ultima vez."le dijo su hermana, Poppu.

"eso fue porque 'alguien' me asustó, y la comida se fue por el otro lado!" replicó Doremi.

"ya, ya, no peleen, chicas." les dijo su padre, a lo cual ellas respondieron con un "de acuerdo, papa.", un poco irritadas.

ya era hora de acostarse, y Doremi estaba lista para eso cabello suelto, ropas de dormir, etc. salió a la ventana, y pensó:'y pensar que puedo hacer magia otra vez, tengo buenas amigas, estoy tan bien. quisiera seguir asi, para siempre. definitivamente soy la chica mas afortunada del- eh?'

sus pensamientos fueron parados cuando vió cinco luces brillantes acercarse muy rapido hacia ella.

"que pasa- AHH!" Doremi fue interrumpida, cuando las cinco luces impactaron su cara, una por una.

al despertar de ese golpe, Doremi creyó que seguia durmiendo. la razon? habian cinco criaturas, que parecían animales, con alas en sus espaldas, alrededor de ella! pero, otra vez, ella era una bruja, asi que eso no se veía tan extraño.

"la encontramos-chipi!" exclamó una de las criaturas, quien parecia una gatita.

"segura-chopi?, ella no se ve como una bruja humana-chopi" la criatura a su lado, un perrito, dijo.

"siento magia en ella, es una bruja, de seguro-fri!" un canario, al lado de la gatita, dijo.

"solo hay una manera de saberlo-ni." una tortuga dijo. luego esta se volte hacia Doremi, y dijo "eres bruja-ni?"

"a-a-a-a..." Doremi no podía decir nada, por el golpe, y por el asombro de ver animales con alas hablando en frente de ella.

"esta asustada-ini."dijo un ratoncito, quien luego dijo: "no temas, somos hadas, y venimos por ayuda-ini."

"H-hadas? no parecen Hadas."Dijo Doremi, viendo a Dodo, su Hada, quien se Habia despertado por tanto alboroto.

"somos hadas del jardin del magitec-fri. me llamo choffri-fri."el canario, chofri, dijo.

"yo me llamo canni-ni."dijo la tortuga.

"yo soy chaini-ini, gusto en conicerte-ini."dijo el raton, haciendo una reverencia.

"me llamo Choppi, y no creo que sea bueno decirle de donde vinimos-chopi."dijo el perrito, choppi.

"calmate choppi, ella es una bruja-chipi. no ves su hada-chipi?" dijo la gatita, viendo a Dodo, quien seguia paralizada por lo que veia. luego dijo: "yo soy chippi, y somos hadas del jardin del magitec, un sitio en donde la magia y la tecnologia viven en armonia-chipi... hasta ayer-chipi."

"hasta ayer?" preguntó Doremi.

"si-ini."dijo chaini."los emisarios de la tecnologia atacaron el castillo, y no pudimos hacer nada-ini."

"no nada-fri!"dijo Choffri. "la reina, antes de sacrificarse, nos entregó estos magitec taps, y nos envió aqui, al jardin de la tecnologia-fri."

entonces chippi empezó a brillar desde atras, y de el salió una especie de tap, un hexagono, con otro hexagono dentro, y dentro de este otro hexagono. entre los dos hexagonos exteriores, habian seis triangulos, apuntando desde los lados del hexagono medio hacia las puntas del hexagono exterior. este era de una mezcla de colores rosados, con un centro rosado fuerte(para saber mejor como era, miren la portada, es la de en medio!).

"que... es eso?" preguntó Doremi, en shock.

"es un magitec tap-chipi!" dijo chippi. en ese momento, el tap de bruja de Doremi empezó a flotar, y este se fusionó con el tap magitec. el reultado fue el mismo tap magitec, con un simbolo real de Majo-kai en el centro.

"que acaba de pasar?" preguntó Doremi, mientras hacia reaccionar a Dodo, quen se habia desmayado en el momento en el que los taps se fusionaron.

"creo que te ha elegido para ser una pretty cure-ni."dijo canni.

"P-PR-PRETTY CURE! EN SERIO?" Doremi exclamó. habia escuchado sobre las pretty cure, quienes habian salvado varias ciudades, (una vez el mundo) mas de una vez. ellas, segun noticieros e historias, son muy fuertes, y poderosas, y pelean por la luz.

"si-ini! fuiste elegida, porque amas la magia y la llevas en el corazon, aunque tambien necesitas la tecnologia-ini. por eso, eres una de las cinco elegidas-ini!" dijo Chaini, emocionada.

"y... que pasa ahora?"

"... no se!" dijeron las cinco hadas al unisono, lo que hizo que Doremi y Dodo cayeran a suelo, estilo anime.

"por ahora, a dormir-chopi, estoy seguro que lograremos saber por que nos envió aqui la reina-chopi." dijo Choppi.

"pero... mi familia..."

"ellos no sabrán nada-fri!" dijo Choffri."podemos parecer animales de peluche, asi que no te preocupes-fri."

Doremi quedó pensativa, y vió a Dodo, quien solo asintió. Doremi solo dijo "de acuerdo. ya que debo ocultarlos, lo haré. pero luego los llevaré a la tienda magica y haré que me digan que pasa aqui, con detalles y todo!"

"ok! buenas noches-chipi!" dijo Chippi, mientras ella y sus amigos se dormian. luego vi a Dodo, quien tambien se fue a dormir en su esfera de cristal. se preguntó si todas las pretty cure tenian mascotas asi, y se fue a dormir, no sin antes decir para si misma:'bueno, esto va a ser interesante. ahora, no se si soy la mas afortunada o la mas desafortunada del mundo, pero voy a seguir con esto, y a ayudar a estas haditas.' luego, se durmió, profudamente.

* * *

si, lo se, no hay transformacion (aun.) la transformación de Doremi vendrá en el capitulo dos:**_ La magia de un engrane herido, cure Magic!_**


	2. la magia de un engrane herido,Cure Magic

en un sitio desconcido, en un castillo que parecia hecho de metal, dos figuras sobresalian de las sombras

"AAHH! por que el tenía que ser el segundo al mando? yo soy mejor que el!" dijo una mujer de cabello negro, atado en dos colas de caballo. sus ropas eran una combinación de estilo victoriano y cyber, eran de color violeta con verde en el pecho.

"porque Lord Machino es mas fuerte que tu, Clockae." djo una voz en las sombras. uno no podia ver claramente quien era, pero se podía ver su cabello, que alcanzaba su cintura.

"si, pero no olvides que Clockae es mas fuerte que tu, alternae." dijo una voz oscura. inmediatamente, un hombre, o mas bien dicho, cosa, apareció bajo una luz. su "piel" estaba conectada con cables, que le recorrian el cuerpo, y, en partes de este se veian digitos, como si fuera un programa de computadora.

"LADY clockae para ustedes!" CLockae replicó.

"como sea."dijo Alternae."Lord Machino, ha encontrado el lugar con suficiente magia para revivir a Mechanic eye-sama?"

"si. de hecho, hay dos lugares." dicho esto, Machino hizo aparecer de los bits de sus manos dos pantallas, haciendo aparecer en ellas imagenes de majo-kai y de Misora. "el jardin de la magia, y una ciudad en el jardin de la tecnologia." dijo, sosteniendo las pantallas.

"asi que podemos sacar los heart gears de los seres de esos mundos?" dijo Alternae.

"exacto." dijo Mechano, luego volteó a ver a Clockae y dijo"Clockae, ve y consigue engranes para revivir a Mechanic eye-sama."

"LADY CLOCKAE!"gritó Clockae. luego se calmo y dijo: "de acuerdo... Machino-sama."

luego Clckae se transportó, al igual que Alternae. luego Machino creó una pantalla mas grande, que mostraba un par de ojos rojos, en un fondo negro. Machino sonrió, mentras decia:

"pronto... pronto usted reinará en todos los mundos, Mechanic eye-sama."

* * *

Doremi despretó, sin señales de Hadas a la vista.

"debió ser un sueño."dijo, y luego vió el rejoj.

"no puede ser! ya voy tarde! debo ir a la tienda magica, ahora!" exclamó.

"dejame ver" se dijo"tengo mi ropa, un poco de dinero, mi..."

Doremi luego se detuvo, y dijo "¿y mi tap? ¿y Dodo? ¿Dodo, donde estas?"

"Justo aqui-Dodo!" dijo una voz. ahi estaba Dodo, quien acababa de hablar! Doremi estaba tan asustada, que casi lanzó un grito muy fuerte, pero las demás hadas le taparon la boca antes de eso.

"entonces..."Doremi preguntó,"no era un sueño?"

"no-ini." dijo Chaini, muy tranquila."fuiste elegida para convertirte en una pretty cure-ini.. "

"aun no lo creo-chopi. es muy torpe para ser una precure-chopi." dijo Choppi, incredulo.

"hey! yo no soy tan tor-!" Doremi dijo, antes de caer de cara, hacia el suelo.

"se los dije-chopi." dijo choppi.

"fuu-fuduu-fuu!" Dijo Doremi, mientras se recuperaba. luego, inmediatamente, recordó lo que les dijo la noche anterior, y dijo:

"bueno, vengan conmigo. me dijeron que me explicarian todo y quiero que me lo expliquen con mis amigas, y voy hacia alla, asi que-"

"cierto, estas retrasada-Dodo." le dijo Dodo."dormiste mucho-Dodo?"

"h-hey! no lo digas!" replicó Doremi."de cualquier modo, vienen? porque no tengo mucho tiempo."

"de acuerdo!" dijeron las hadas, incluyendo Dodo. luego salieron corriendo, hacia la tienda magica.

* * *

mientras caminaban hacia la tienda, Doremi decidió hablar con las hadas sobre el mundo de donde venian.

"y... este mundo, es realmente un jardin, o es algo mas?" les preguntó Doremi.

"bueno, pues veras-ini." dijo Chaini."nuestro mundo es un sitio en el que la magia y la tecnologia viven en paz-ini."

"en el centro vivimos las hadas de la reina-ni." dijo Canni."nosotras cuidamos a la reina y le damos lo que necesita-ni."

"por supuesto, usabamos magitec para eso-chopi, y a los emisarios de la tecnologia no les gustaba-chopi." dijo Choppi.

"y, quienes son esos emisarios de la tecnologia?" peguntó Doremi.

"ah-chipi! son un grupo de nuestro mundo, el cual odia la magia-chipi. una de sus lideres es-" decia Chippi, antes de que un viento muy poderoso la interrumpiera, mandandola a volar, junto con las otras hadas, y Doremi.

"una de ellas es una gran mujer, y es muy bella!" dijo una voz. cuando el polvo se disipó, Doremi pudover de donde venia esa voz.

"Clockae-fri!" exclamó Choffri.

"LADY CLOCKAE PARA TI, ALAS DE POLLO!" exclamó Clockae, a lo cual Choffri se enojó, mientras decía:

"tu no eres lo mas bello del mundo, vieja molesta-fri!"

eso solo hizo enojar mucho a Clockae, quien dijo, con una cara irritada

"vieja? VIEJA! NO ESTOY VIEJA! SOLO SOY MAYOR!"

"dices tu." dijo Doremi, entre dientes, lo cual, sin embargo, fue suficiente como para que Clockae pusiera sus ojos en ella.

"esa aura..." pensó. luego sonrió y dijo" conque tienes magia, eh? como esas otras chicas..."

"otras chicas-Dodo? que otras chicas-Dodo?" gritó Dodo.

"ah, esas chicas y esa mancha verde, no me dieron problemas! incluso le robé el Heart Gear a una!"

"una mancha verde? esa es Majorika! y que es eso de un Heart Gear?" dijo Doremi, enojada y asustada al mismo tiempo.

"un Heart Gear es lo que permite que las personas sigan soñando-Ini! sin el, su magia y su vida le pertenecerán a Mechanic eye-Ini!" dijo Chaini.

"si... esa chica de cabello morado no opuso resistencia, y ahora Mechanic eye-sama podrá usar sus deseos, y su vida, para revivir!" dijo Clockae.

"chica... de cabello morado..." dijo Doremi.

"no se referirá a..." dijo Dodo.

" ah, cierto, dadme los Miracle Taps, o si no..." en ese momento, lanzó un golpe de energia de su mano, el cual Doremi y las hadas pudieron esquivar dificilmente.

"y, ahora, como función principal..." dijo Clockae, levantando un engrane rojo, con forma de corazón.

"que, vas a mostrar tu rostro en un circo-Dodo?" dijo Dodo, burlonamente. eso hizo que Clockae se enojara.

"NO, PEDAZO DE MAGIA DAÑADA!" dijo Clockae. "es esto!"

en ese momento, Clockae sacó un microfono de detras suyo, mientras decia: "Clockenna, sal ahora!"

en ese momento, el microfono y el engrane brillaron con una luz oscura,y se unieron. cuando la luz desapareció, un monstruo apareció. era un microfono con pies y manos mecanicas, con un engrane gigente en la espalda. tenia un rostro enojado, como si quisiera destruir todo a su paso. por ultimo, sus ojos tenian un tono rojo, y tenia una especie de visor negro, con cables conectandolo a su cuerpo. el mostruo se levantó, y gritó "CLOCKENNA!"

"admiren el Clockenna! la culminacion de la tecnologia oscura!" exclamó Clockae.

"CLOCKENNA!" el clockenna gritó, mientras lanzaba un ruido al cielo, haciendo que este se distorcionara, como un programa corrupto. al mismo tiempo, personas que escapaban del Clockenna, se detuvieron, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. el mismo grito provocó que Doremi y las hadas se cubrieran los oidos, con dolor.

"ohohohoho! este es el poder de los emisarios de la tecnologia!" reia Clockae, mientras el Clockenna lansaba otro ruido. esta vez, de el se escucho una voz algo conocida...

"no... no puedo... ver a mi padre..."

"esa voz!" dijo Doremi, aun con dolor por el grito del Clockenna.

"es la de Onpu-Dodo!" dijo Dodo.

"mi papa y yo... siempre trabajamos... y no puedo hacer nada... para estar con el!" la voz de Onpu dijo. en el momento en el que gritó, el Clockenna lanzó un ataque muy poderoso, el cual hizo que Doremi perdiera el equilibrio.

" te... te equivocas, Onpu-chan." dijo Doremi, debilmente, en el suelo. mientras se levantaba, dijo "te equivocas! puedes descansar un tiempo de la rutina de una supermodelo, y difrutar un dia con tu papa!" dijo, con un tono de voz mas alto. esta vez, sin embargo, una luz rosada empezó a salir del Miracle tap. "solo... solo... SOLO NO PIERDAS LA ESPERANZA!"

la luz brillo con mucha fuerza, y de el tap un chip apareció. este chip tenia un dibujo de un engrane y un sol, unidos por la mitad.

"eh? que es esto?" dijo Doremi, intrigada por el chip.

"es posible-chipi?" dijo Chippi. luego le gritó a Doremi "Doremi-chan-Chipi! mete el chip en el ventro del tap y di'precure, magitec program up'-chipi!"

"no...no se que pasa, pero lo haré!"

_**precure, magitec program, up!**_

Doremi metió el chip en la ranura, y la transformación empezó.

_**secuencia de transormación: Doremi levanta el Miracle Tap al cielo, y de este salen seis brillos. Doremi golpea sus pies dos veces, antes de que dos de los brillos se unan a los pies, y creen las botas. Doremi levanta las manos , mientras dos brillos se une a estas, formando los guantes. Doremi une sus manos a su pecho, y un brillo se une a este, formando el pecho y la ultimo, Doremi presiona su cabeza, haciendo que sus odangos se conviertan en colas de caballo largas, y su cabello se torne rosado. Doremi salta, y hace su pose Ojamajo.**_

_**la luz de la magia que llena los corazones de todos! cure magic!**_

"EEEH? cuando cambie de ropa,y que es?" dijo Doremi, Alarmada. la ropa que tenia era parecda a su traje Motto rosa de aprendiz, sin embargo, tenia un brazalete, el cual parecia digital, y, en su rostro, tenia un visor azul. en su pecho, en vez del simbolo de Majokai, estaba el Miracle Tap.

"al fin, un digno adversario! Clockenna, ataca!" dijo Clockae. en ese momento, el Clockenna lanzó un grito hacia Magic, quien lo evitó, saltando. sin saber lo que hacia, impactó al Clockenna en el centro, con un puño, con un aura rosa, el cual envió al Clockenna a un muro cercano.

"co...como hice eso?"

"son tus poderes precure-Ini!" dijo Chaini."con ellos, podrás curar a tu amiga-Ini!"

"curar... a Onpu?"

"es suficiente! levantate y ataca, Clockenna!" ordenó clockae, un tanto irritada.

el Clockenna lanzó un ataque demoledor hacia Magic,tratando de que perdiera el equilibrio.

"si puedo salver a Onpu... entonces no perderé!"

Magic evitó el ataque, y cargó contra el Clockenna, eviandolo hacia el cielo.

"Onpu, descuida! te salvaré!" dijo Doremi. en ese momento, el Miralce Tap brilló, y Doremi se lanzó hacia el Clockenna.

**_PRECURE! OJAMAJO HEART WAVE!_**

Doremi formó un corazón de energia con sus brazos, y luego lo envió, con un puño, al centro del Clockenna.

"CLOCK...enna?" el Clockenna dijo, mientras desaparecía, y, en su lugar aparecieron el microfono y el engrane en forma de corazón, los cuales flotaron hacia las manos de Magic.

"si-Chipi! la curaste-Chipi!" gritó Chippi, contenta.

"yo... yo la cure?" dijo Magic, asombrada.

"hm. volveré por ti,Cure Magic, igual que a por los Heart Gears y a las hadas! tenlo por seguro!" dijo Clockae.

"quizas, para cuando vuelvas, seas mas bonita-Dodo." dijo Dodo, a lo cual Clockae dijo "y, para entonces,ESTARÁS MUERTA, OJAMAYOUSEI!" lluego Clockae sacó un aparato negro, y, al presionarlo, tanto ella como el cielo distorsionado y los daños de la batalla desaparecieron. las peronas empezaron a moverse de nuevo, y Doremi regresó a su forma normal.

"eso fue... extraño." dijo, mientras Dodo veia el Heart Gear. en ese momento, ambas levantaron la cabeza, y vieron una distorcion del cielo, como la que el Clockenna habia creado.

"esa distorsion... viene de la tienda-Dodo!" dijo Dodo. inmediatamente, Doremi y las hadas, sin decir mas, corrieron a la tienda.

* * *

al fondo, alguien veia la carrera que Doremi y las Hadas hicieron, y dijo:

"no hay caso... buscaré otra Doremi, esta tiene mucha luz en su corazón."

luego abrio una especie de portal oscuro, y dejó el lugar.

* * *

_**al fin completé este capitulo! estoy tan feliz!**_

_**y, para su información, la persona del final no es un personaje de esta historia, es de otra hstoria que estoy creando. una pista, tiene que ver con Ojamajo Mirai. y si, quizas la traduzca, si tengo tiempo, claro está.**_

_**bien, nos vemos! Mark fuera, Paz!**_


	3. una mangaka preocupada, Cure Earth nace!

en el mismo castillo, una vencida Clockae apareció, muy irritada.

"la voy a matar... esa Ojamayousei..." dijo, recordando lo que le abia dicho Dodo.

"y estas segura de que no es la unica que morirá?" dijo Alternae, en una sombra cercana.

"ya callate, alternae. no estoy de humor."

"bueno, Machino-sama salió a ver algo, y me dejó este mensaje: si no puedes contra esa insolente muchacha y traes un solo Heart Gear, por lo menos, te sustituirá por Clocker."

"hm. como si le dejara a Clocker toda la diversión." dijo Clockae, antes de transportarse de nuevo.

"puede ser que falle... pero que me importa." dijo Alernae, antes de desaparecer en las mismas sombras en las que estaba.

* * *

al llegar a la tienda magica, Doremi y Dodo vieron el desastre: la tenda habia sido destrozada, y las chicas estaban paradas en el tiempo, tal como las personas cuando el Clockenna atacó.

"que... paso aqui?" djo Doremi, asombrada,y, al mismo tiempo, asustada por el dañ a la tienda.

"debió ser cara de shitzu-Dodo." dijo Dodo, haciendo una divertida reerencia a Clockae.

"y que haremos?"

"busca a tu amiga-chipi, a la que le sacaron el engrane-chipi." dijo Chippi, mientras veía a Aiko en el suelo, y trataba de voltearla, despues de hacerla caer, sin querer.

"de acuerdo... oh, aqui es-" dijo Doremi, antes de ver a Onpu, como una especie de androide, con un espacio en su pecho, que se parecía al engrane que habian conseguido. "Onpu..."

"ahora colocale el Heart gear en el espacio que tiene-chopi." dijo Choppi. Doremi hizo lo que le dijeron, y, de repente, el cielo sobre la tienda regresó a la normalidad, al igual que la tienda. en ese momento, Onpu recuperaba su forma real, mientras el resto de las Ojamajos se volvian a mover.

"... elve aquí, vieja loca!" dijo una Aiko recuperada, aunque luego se asombró al estar en el suelo.

"...pu! estas-" dijo Hazuki, cuando vió la tienda reconsrtuida.

"...t´s a big mistake!" dijo Momoko, en ingles, mientras veia a Onpu recuperandose.

"... acabo de tener el sueño mas raro..." dijo Onpu, ya recuperada, sin recuerdo de lo que habia pasado."soñe que me convertía en un monstruo, y que luego Doremi me regresaba a la normalidad, pero... ella se veía diferente,e, incluso... dijo que era una Precure." luego volteó a ver a todas, quienes no creian que ella se habia olvidado que pasó, y de Doremi, quien estaba en shock, porque Onpu recordaba todo, como un sueño.

"q-que? yo, una precure? n-no estas delirando?" dijo Doremi, nerviosa.

"Doremi-Dodo..." djo Dodo, enojada. "debes decirles-Dodo."

"oh, Doremi-chan. cuando llegaste?" dijo Hazuki, tranquila.

"eso que importa! como está hablando Dodo?!"Gritó Aiko, sorprendida por los eventos actuales.

"ah, eso? bueno..." dijo Doremi.

"fue porque Doremi adquirió el poder de las Precure-Dodo!"

"Do-Dodo!" dijo Doremi, pero era muy tarde.

"que tu eres..." Dijo Hazuki.

"UNA PRECURE?!" gritó Aiko, a punto de volverse loca.

"entonces, eso no era un sueño?" dijo Onpu.

"I Knew it!" dijo Momoko en ingles."ese no es tu tap!" dijo, Apuntando al Miracle Tap que Doremi que tenia en la mano.

"eh...hehehe... ok, les diré lo que pasó." dijo una Doremi, derrotada por sus amigas.

despues de las expicaciones, de las presentaciones de las hadas, de evitar que Aiko se volviera loca, y de convencer a Onpu de que ese no era un sueño, Chaini brilló con intensidad, al mismo tiempo que Rere,la hada de Hazuki, y el tap de la ojamajo naranja flotó cerca a ella.

"What´s Happening?" dijo Momoko.

"que pasa con mi tap?" preguntó Hazuki. las emociones fuertes no le sentaban bien.

"se... convierte..." dijo Doremi.

"en un Miracle tap-Dodo/Chipi!" dijeron Dodo y Chippi al mismo tiempo. en ese momento, el tap de Hazuki se convirtió en un Miracle tap, parecido al de Doremi, salvo que este tenia varios tonos de naranja.

"un Miracle Tap?" dijo Hazuki.

"ahora tambien eres una Precure-Ini!" dijo Chaini.

"en serio-Rere? eh? puedo hablar!" dijo Rere, emocionada porque podia hablar como los humanos.

"no puede ser!" dijo Doremi.

"mmm...me lo imaginé-Chopi." Dijo Choppi."nos dijiste que tus amigas tambien eran brujas, cierto-Chopi?"

"pues si. si lo son." luego Doremi vió el tap de Hazuki y el de las demás, y dijo:"AHH! SE ME OLVIDÓ! como recupero mi tap?"

"es cierto!" dijo Hazuki."mi tap fue absorbido, y..."

"calma-Ini!" dijo Chaini."solo usen el Chip Magia, y sus taps volverán, hasta que presionen el botón en su centro- Ini."

"oh... ok." dijeron ambas. con su mente, Doremi invocó el chip Magia, el cual tenia la imagen de una estrella rosada, con esrtellas moradas mas pequeñas a los lados.

"me recuerda a algo...pero no se a que." dijo Doremi, antes de meter el chip en el tap. inmediatamente, el tap se transformó en su tap de aprendices actual.

_"sugoi!"_ dijeron Hazuki y Doremi al mismo tiempo. juto en ese momento, la puerta de la tienda se abrió, dejando pasar a un cliente.

"oh, hay alguien aqui. mejor vayan y hagn su trabajo, Ojamajos." dijo Majorika, con su personalidad de "ganar dinero" sobre lo que pasaba.

"pero lo que esta pasando-" dijo Hazuki.

"no importa ahora!" dijo Majorika, con signos de dinero en los ojos."necesito dinero para pagarle a dela, y ustedes me lo darán!"

y con eso, Majorika fue a despertar a Hana, la cual dormia desde el dia anterior, sin exito. pero por supuesto, como era una bebe con un cuerpo de adolecente, tenia del derecho de dormir hasta cuando quisiera.

"bienvenido a la tienda magica!" dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

"oh,hola, chicas."

"oh? hola, Miho-chan. que haces por aqui?" dijo Hazuki, al saber quien era. era una de las dos mangakas de la escuela de Doremi y las chicas, junto a la escritora Nobuko, tambien en el mismo grado de Doremi.

"ah, hola, a comprar unos brazaletes... para Nobuko." dijo Miho, con una voz triste cuando dijo el nombre de Nobuko.

"oh, pasó algo?" dijo Aiko, tratando de no ahorcar al perrito que tenia en sus manos.

"oh... no es nada, solo..."

"only what?" preguntó Momoko, en ingles.

"es solo que... quier dibujar sola, sin los guiones de Nobuko, solo una vez... pero... no se como reaccionará Nobuko cuando le diga..." dijo, con una voz de tristeza.

"... bueno, deberias decirle lo que sientes, Miho-chan." dijo Hazuki, con lo cual Miho se sorprendió.

"Hazuki-chan... no estoy segura..." dijo Miho.

"oye, y si compras uno de nuestros brazaletes para aumentar tu coraje?" dijo la brujita naranja, con alegria."eso te ayuaría, no?"

"pues... si, me ayudaria. arigato, minna!" dijo Miho. las chicas se alegraron, pero las hadas magitec sabian que su Heart Gear no estaba bien...

* * *

"bueno... aqui voy...pero..." decia Miho, en frente de la casa de Nobuko. "y si dice... algo malo?"

"bueno, bueno, bueno, que tenemos aqui?" dijo una voz. cuando Miho volteó, Clockae estaba detras de ella, con un visor rojo en sus ojos.

"AAH! UNA VIEJA FEA!" exclamó Miho.

"NO SOY FEA! Y NO ESTOY VIEJA!" dijo Clockae, muy enfadada. luego presionó un botón en el visor, y dijo "parece que tu Heart Gear se está deteniendo, y tienes algo de magia. no como la otra chica, pero... algo es algo. SAL AHORA, HEART GEAR!"

en ese momento, Clockae presionó otro botón en su brazalete, y una luz verde salió de este y alcanzó a Miho, convirtiendola en un androide, como a , ella sacó el Heart Gear de su pecho, y, en ese momento, el cielo se distorsionó, como la ultima vez.

de vuelta en la tienda, Chippi sintió algo, y dijo: "Doremi-chan-chipi! Hazuki-chan-chipi! algo pasa-chipi! a alguien le sacaron el Heart Gear-chipi!"

"que?! vamos hacia alla!" dijo Doremi, con lo que sorprendió al resto de las Ojamajos.

"Doremi-chan? estas bien?" dijo Aiko."no siempre te vez tan decidida."

"quiero ayudar a la persona a la que se le sacó el engrane, y quiero que sea muy feliz! no lo quieres tu tambien, Hazuki-chan?" dijo Doremi.

"pues... yo estoy algo neviosa por esto..."dijo Hazuki, ruborizada de la verguenza.

"no debes sentirte asi-Dodo. Doremi no lo hizo bien la primera vez-Dodo." dijo Dodo.

"oye! fue la primera y la unica vez hasta ahora!" replicó Doremi."bueno, mejor vamos!"

"... si! voy contigo!" dijo Hazuki, ya sin nervios.

"entonces vamos-Dodo/Chipi/Rere/Ini!" dijeron las hadas de Doremi y Hazuki al mismo tiempo. las cuatro salieron volando, y junto a ellas, las dos Ojamajos/Precure.

_"cho-chotto matte!_ no nos dejen!" dijo Aiko, antes de que las demas las siguieran.

Doremi y las demás llegaron a la zona distorcionada,para ver...

a Miho convertida en un androide, y a Clockae sosteniendo su libreta de dibujos y su Heart Gear.

"oye! eres la veja fea de los emisarios de la tecnologia!" dijo Doremi.

"si, si, parece que me recono-COMO QUE SOY VIEJA?!" dijo Clockae.

"pues si! eres muy vieja-Chipi!" dijo Chippi, lo que efureció a Clockae.

"basta! planeaba uar este Heart Gear para despertar a Mechanic eye-sama, pero..."

dicho esto, levantó el Heart Gear y la libreta, y dijo "es mejor esto! CLOCKENNA, SAL AHORA!"

los objetos en sus manos brillaron en una luz oscura, y cuando la luz se disipó, una libreta de dibujos monstruosa, con las mismas caracteristicas del Clockenna que atacó a Doremi, y una brocha gigante apareció.

"CLOCKENNA!" gritó el monstruo, lanzando una brocha de su mano, hacia las Ojamajo. con un rapido chasquido de su pata, Choppi detuvo el ataque, aunque se lucia cansado despues de eso.

"usé... lo ultimo de mi poder... para detener ese ataque-chopi..." dijo choppi, antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Aiko.

"vamos, Doremi-chan-Chipi!" dijo Chippi.

"Ok!" dijo Doremi, mientras regresaba su tap al modo Miracle. "hagamoslo!"

**_precure, program up!_**

_**secuencia de transormación: Doremi levanta el Miracle Tap al cielo, y de este salen seis brillos. Doremi golpea sus pies dos veces, antes de que dos de los brillos se unan a los pies, y creen las botas. Doremi levanta las manos , mientras dos brillos se une a estas, formando los guantes. Doremi une sus manos a su pecho, y un brillo se une a este, formando el pecho y la falda. por ultimo, Doremi presiona su cabeza, haciendo que sus odangos se conviertan en colas de caballo largas, y su cabello se torne rosado, además de materializar su visor. Doremi salta, y hace su pose Ojamajo.**_

l**_a luz de la magia que llena los corazones de todos, Cure Magic!_**

"wow, awesome, Doremi-chan!" dijo Momoko, en ingles.

"vamos, Clockenna, a pintar tu fin!" dijo Magic, a lo cual el resto, incluso el Clockenna y Clockae sudaron una gota gigante.

"... que? es una libreta de dibujos, asi que es una buena broma, no? no me juzguen! Fuu, Fuduu, Fuu!"

"y pensar que el engrane de esa mocosa perdió contra ti..." dijo Clockae, refiriendose a Onpu. "no importa. Clockenna, ataca!"

"CLOCKENNA!" el Clockenna lanzó su grito de batalla, antes de lanzar su brocha, con un aura oscura, hacia Magic. ella lo evitó, y lanzó un puñetazo a la cara del Clockenna, el cual recibió el impacto, y lo mandó a una casa cercana.

"quiero decirle a Nobuko que quiero dibujar algo por mi sola, pero tengo aún mucho miedo! que hago, que hago, QUE HAGO?!" dijo la voz de Miho en el Clockenna, mientras este lanzaba una especie de pintura oscura de la brocha, e impactó a Magic. esta gritó de dolor, antes de caer al suelo.

"Magic!" gritaron las brujitas, sintiendose impotentes ante lo que pasaba.

"eso es todo? tu Heart Gear se detuvo por eso?" dijo Clockae. "no mportan los amigos, solo has lo que tu quieras, y no te preocupes por el resto!"

"tu..." dijo Magic, aún en el suelo despues de ese ataque.

"no... te equivocas. te equivocas!" dijo una voz detras de ella. era Hazuki, quien habia convertido su tap al modo Miracle. "Miho-chan esta nerviosa por como Nobuko-chan lo pueda tomar, eso no es tonto, es pensar en la felicidad de tus amigos!"

en ese momento, el Miracle tap de Hazuki empezó a brillar, con una luz naranja, mientras Hazuki decia "y eso es ser valiente, eso... eso... LO VOY A PROTEGER!"

en ese momento, la luz del Miracle tap se convirtió en un chip Magitec, Hazuki lo tomó en la mano.

"Ahora, Hazuki-chan-Ini!" dijo Chaini.

"ok! salvaré a Miho, y no dejaré que a nadie le pase lo mismo!"

Hazuki metió el chip, y la transformacion empezó.

_**precure,program up!**_

_**secuencia Hazuki: Hazuki besa el Miracle Tap, y 6 brillos salen de este. Hazuki junta sus pies, antes de que dos brillos se unan a estos, y formen las botas. Hazuki une sos manos, de una forma inocente, y a sus manos se unen dos salta inocentemente tres veces, antes de que su pecho brille y sus ropas se transformen. finalmente, Hazuki mueve su cabello hacia artas, cambiando de color a un naranja claro, y creando su visor, mientras ella sonrie, y hace su pose Ojamajo.**_

_**la tierra que protege los corazones de todos, Cure Earth!**_

"wow, este es el poder de una precure? es asombroso!" dijo Hazuki, asombrada por su nuevo poder,y su nueva ropa.

"que? otra precure? no es posible!" dijo Clockae.

"si, Cure Earth-Ini!" dijo Chaini."tu determinación por proteger a tu amiga te otorgó tu nuevo poder-Ini!"

"mi deseo... de proteger?" dijo Earth. en ese momento el Clockenna lanzó mas pintura oscura,pero Magic empujó a Earth, esquivando ambas el ataque.

"dejamelo a mi, Earth!" dijo Magic, antes de preparar su ataque.

_**PRECURE! OJAMAJO HEART WAVE!**_

Magic creó un corazón de energia con las manos, y lo lanzó con un puño hacia el Clockenna. sin embargo, este lo alcanzó a interceptar, con su pntura oscura, justo a tiempo.

"eh?!_ usou!_ fallé!" dijo Magic, mientras evitaba otro de los ataques del Clockenna.

"Magic... no te preocupes, te ayudaré!" dijo Earth, su Miracle tap brillando con intensidad.

**_PRECURE! OJAMAJO LIVING EARTH!_**

Earth lanzó sus manos hacia el suelo, y el suelo rodeando al Clockenna lo atrapó, imposibilitando mover su brocha.

"Ahora, Magic!" gritó Earth. Magic asintió y volvió a atacar.

"esta vez, no fallaré!"

**_PRECURE! OJAMAJO HEART WAVE!_**

esta vez, el ataque impactó al Clockenna.

"CLOCK...enna?" este dijo, antes de desaparecer, y, despues de eso, la libreta de dibujos de Nobuko y su Heart Gear aparecieron,flotando hacia Earth, quien las atrapó.

"tsk. volví a perder. espero que Clocker pueda destruirlas..." dijo Clockae, antes de teleportarse fuera de el sitio de batalla.

"guau. esa fue toda una experiencia." dijo Hazuki, volviendo a la normalidad.

"si, genial, verdad?" dijo Doremi.

"...Doremi-chan... si, es cierto. se siente genial!" dijo Hazuki, alegre."me gusta ayudar a las personas, asi que... seguiré peleando para salvar a mis amigos, y a las demás personas!" dijo, con un brillo en sus ojos.

luego, las chicas colocaron el Heart Gear en Miho, quien se recuperó, mientras su entorno regresaba a la normalidad.

"que... que pasó?" dijo la Mangaka en entrenamiento.

"viniste hacia aqui, y te desmayaste." dijo Hazuki."por suerte, veniamos hacia aca, y te encontramos."

"oh..."

"no te preocupes." dijo Doremi."estoy seguro que a Nobuko le agradará escucharte."

"si, si, Miho-chan." dijo Hazuki."ella debe de entender que te gustaría dibujar algo sola, y creo que entenderá!"

"_minna... Arigato_!" dijo se despidieron, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa de Miho, mientras las ojamajos regresaban a la tienda.

"Hazuki-chan, espero ser de tu agrado-Ini, porque seré tu hada compañera-Ini" dijo Chaini. Hazuki tan solo asintió, lo que hizo que el ratoncito saltara de un lado al otro, en felicidad.

"bien, lo que sea que nos manden los emsarios de la oscuridad, lo detendremos! cierto Hazuki?" dijo Doremi, con mucha valentia.

"Si! vamos a proteger a todos!" dijo Hazuki, levantando su miracle tap al aire.

este iba a ser un año que ninguna podría olvidar.


	4. la tristeza de una bebe,Cure Ocean nace!

"despierta Doremi-Dodo!" dijo Dodo, mientras trataba de despertar a su dueña.

"siempre es asi-Chipi?" preguntó Chippi.

"casi siempre-Dodo." dijo la hada rosada. en ese mismo momento, Doremi despertó.

"AHH! POR QUE ME DESPIERTAN A ESTAS HORAS?!" dijo Doremi, exaltada.

"porque llegarás tarde a clases-Dodo!" dijo Dodo. esto, naturalmente, asustó a Doremi, y, mas rapido de lo que uno dice "Ultra Happy", saltó de la cama y se arregló completamente. luego cogió su Tap, en modo Miracle (por si tenia que pelear de repente), y salió corriendo a clases,olvidando un pequeño detalle...

...que recordó al llegar a su asiento en su clase.

"oh, no..." se decia, mientras buscaba algo en su bolso."nononononoNONONO!" se levantó de su puesto, ante el asombro de sus compañeros, de su profesora.

"Señorita Harukaze, que le sucede?!"

"yo... yo... YO OLVIDÉ MI ALMUERZO!" dijo Doremi, con lagrimas en los ojos. ese, sin ninguna duda, sería el peor dia de su vida.

* * *

en el castillo de la tecnologia, Clockae estaba esperando su reemplazo, en la sala del trono, junto a Alternae, aún en las sombras.

"que hace ese Clocker? le dije que apareciera hace media hora, y aun no llega!" dijo Clockae, frustrada.

"bueno, ya conoces a Clocker; siempre a su ritmo, Clockae." dijo Alternae, con un tono burlon en su voz, mientras decia el nombre de Clockae.

"LADY CLOCKAE!" gritó Clockae, muy enojada.

"siempre te enojas por eso, no Clockae?" dijo una voz detrás de ella. un hombre de cabellos rojos salió de las sombras, usando una capa negra, y ropa que los ingleses de clase alta solian usar. llevaba un baston con un engrane oscuro en el centro, y su diseño era como el de una maquina antigua.

"era hora de que presentaras, Clocker." dijo Aalternae.

"mis mas sinceras disculpas por la demora, mis damas." dijo Clocker, haciendo una reverencia. "es solo que esperaba a Mechanic eye-sama, y, bueno, aún no ha llegado."

"bah. solo te demoraste porque quisiste." dijo Clockae." y, para tu información, ME LLAMO LADY CLOCKAE!"

"lo siento si la enojé, mi dama anciana. bueno, me voy a cazar algunos Heart gears, Ta-Ta!" dicho esto, Clocker se teletransporto fuera del lugar, antes de que Clockae lo matara por decirle anciana.

* * *

"AAHH! como pude olvidar mi almuerzo!" dijo una Doremi muy hambrienta. sus amigas le habian ofrecido algo de comida, pero no era suficiente para ella.

"bueno, si no durmieras tanto, de seguro no olvidarias nada." dijo Aiko.

"oye! la pelea de ayer me dejó cansada!" replicó Doremi.

"Hazuki tambien peleó, y no se quedó dormida!" le dijo Aiko.

"oye, Ai-chan," preguntó Onpu."hablando de eso, que pasó con Miho y Nobuko?"

"ah, Nobuko le dió permiso de hacer sus dibujos, en base a un sueño que tuvo." dijo la Ojamajo azul.

"ese sueño, no tendrá que ver con nosotras, verdad?" dijo Hazuki, susurrando.

"me dijo algo sobre chicas magicas... asi que se refería a nosotras o a ustedes solamente." dijo la brujita azul, refiriendose a las dos Precures.

"i think is about Doremi-chan and Hazuki-chan." dijo Momoko, en ingles."sino, nos hubieramos transformado en brujas rana al decirtelo Nobuko."

"si, como cuando pensé que soñé esa transformación, pero no la soñé." dijo Onpu.

"bueno, el punto es que su Heart Gear esta a salvo, y todo está bien!" dijo Doremi. luego sintió el gruñido de su estomago, y dijo "al menos con ellas. me muero de hambre!" todas las Ojamajo se rieron de eso, aunque no Doremi, quien queria comer algo, y rapido.

"Hana-chan ya llegó!" dijo la brujita blanca, sentandose junto a sus 'Mamas'. estaba muy alegre(y es necesario decir que no sabia sobre las precure, y menos que dos de sus mamas eran Precure). "Doremi-mama durmió demasiado, no?"

"y-ya, Hana-chan! no debes decirlo tan alto!"dijo Doremi.

"come on, Doremi-chan, todos saben que siempre duermes de más!" dijo Momoko.

"AAHH! FUU, FUDUU, FUU!" gritó la Cure/Ojamajo rosa, lo que hizo que todos cerca a ella la vieran, riendo mucho.

"oigan, de que estaban hablando las 'mamas' de Hana hace rato?" dijo la ojamajo bebé, a lo cual todas se congelaron. no querían decirle a Hana sobre las Precure, porque no querian que se metiera en la pelea contra los emisarios de la tecnologia.

"na-nada! solo hablabamos de como Doremi-chan duerme demasiado! eso es!" dijo Hazuki, nerviosa. desafortunadamente, ella estaba tan nerviosa, que incluso Hana podia ver que estaba mintiendo.

"vamos, mamas! diganme que pasa!" repliicó Hana.

"no! esto no es para niños, Hana-" respondió Aiko, anes de que las demas Ojamajos le taparan la boca.

sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho.

"oh... asi que... porque Hana-chan es una niña, no le pueden decir, eh? ES ESO?" dijo Hana, un tono de enojo en su voz.

"n-no, Hana-chan es solo que-" empezó a decir Hazuki, pero Hana la interrumpió.

"no! no me importa! Mamas... no me traten como a una bebé! NO LO SOY!" gritó Hana, mientras salia a toda velocidad del sitio.

"oh, Hana..." dijo Aiko, viendo lo que habia causado.

"Ai-chan, debes recordar con quien hablamos!" dijo Onpu."Hana es solo una bebe, asi que debes pensar mejor lo que dices."

"lo se...pero... no se como disculparme..." dijo la bruja azul. entonces, algo se le ocurrió. "ya se! le cocinaré unas galletas, y le pediré disculpas!"

"si, eso es algo que Hana-chan y Doremi-chan tienen en comun: puedes contentarlas con comida." dijo Onpu, sonriendo.

"OYE!" dijo Doremi, mientras su estomago rugia, una vez mas. "AAAAHHHH! soy la chica mas deafortunada del planeta!"

* * *

"mamas malas..." decia Hana, volviendo a casa, volando, no le importaba si alguien la viera o no, solo queria volver a la tienda magica."solo quera saber de que hablaban,y no me dicen.. porque soy muy niña... no me gusta!"

"oh, eso piensas, verdad?" dijo una voz. cuando Hana volteó, vió a Clocker, flotando a su altura.

"las madres de una señorita como usted no deberia sentirse asi, no cree?" dijo el emisario de la tecnologia, con una sonrisa que expresaba maldad.

"qu...queien es usted? por que vuela, como Hana?" fue lo unico que dijo Hana.

"oh... al parecer, su Heart Gear está debil... perfecto. SAL AHORA, HEART GEAR!" al decir eso, el baston de Clocker empezó a brillar con una luz violeta, y la lanzó hacia el pecho de Hana, quien no pudo moverse a tiempo, y se congeló, al igual que el tiempo alrededor de ellos, el cielo adquiriendo el mismo tono corrupto que con Clockae.

"hmm... me pregunto... si podré aumentar el poder de este Heart Gear, quiero decir, es poderoso de por si, pero si lo aumento..." el caballero de otro mundo se dijo a si mismo, mientras dejaba a Hana en el suelo, y cogia su escoba. "SAL AHORA, QUERIDO CLOCKENNA!"

la escoba empezó a brillar, con el mismo brillo oscuro que los otros, al mismo tiempo que el Heart Gear. cuando el brillo desapareció, un clockenna creado de esa escoba lanzó un grito de batalla.

* * *

no muy lejos de ahi, en la tienda magica, Aiko terminaba de hacer unas galletas de perdon, para Hana, y pudin, solo porque era Hana.

"y... listo! solo debo esperar a Hana-chan, y podré pedirle perdon, por lo que ocurrió!" dijo la Ojamajo atletica.

"nosotras tambien debemos disculparnos, Ai-chan." dijo Hazuki."y... creo que debemos decirle del asunto de las Precure."

"what? crees que es una buena idea?" preguntó Momoko."digo, querrá ayudarlas, y es peligroso."

"no debemos olvidar, que, en este momento, puede ser suceptible a los ataques de los emisarios de la tecnologia." dijo Onpu, como si supiera algo.

"eh? a que te refieres, Onpu-chan?" preguntó Doremi.

"verás, cuando me convertí en un Clockenna, sufria porque no estaba con mi papa." dijo la estrella pop. "l Miho tambien sufría, pero ella sufria porque no habia aclarado su mente y reunido la suficiente fuerza de voluntad, para decirle a Nobuko lo que queria..."

"un momento..." dijo Doremi, pensando."si lo que dices, es que los emisarios pueden sacarnos el Heart Gear cuando estamos mal..."

"eso quiere decir..." dijo Hazuki, con un rostro nervioso a a revelacion.

"OH, NO!" gritó la Ojamajo azul, sabiendo lo que pasaria con Hana. justo en ese momento, Chippi, Dodo y las demás hadas aparecieron.

"que mal-Dodo!" la hadita rosada exclamó, haciendo que todos voltearan hacia ella." Un Clockenna apareció en la ciudad-Dodo!"

"y eso no es todo-Chopi!" dijo el hada-cachorro."al parecer el Heart Gear tiene mucha magia-Chopi! debe ser de una bruja-Chopi!"

"una bruja... OH NO!" gritó Aiko, al saber de quien se trataba, su sospechas vueltas realidad. la Ojamajo azul salió corriendo, seguida por las demás brujas, brujas/precure y hadas.

al llegar al sitio donde se encontraba el Clockenna, las chicas se asombraron, y gritaron de horror con lo que vieron: el Clockenna de Hana atrapando unos niños, absorbiendo su energia vital, y haciendose mas grande.

"quiero crecer, asi mis mamas no me dirán niña!" gritó el Clockenna, quien lanzó a los niños que habia absorbido hacia el suelo, provocando un grito de dolor de esos niños.

"no podemos dejar que ese Clockenna haga esto!" exclamó Doremi, sacando su Miracle Tap, e invocando el Chip Magitec. "Hazuki-chan, lista?"

"si, Doremi-chan!" dijo la brujita naranja, haciendo lo mismo.

**_precure, program up!_**

**_secuencia de transormación: Doremi levanta el Miracle Tap al cielo, y de este salen seis brillos. Doremi golpea sus pies dos veces, antes de que dos de los brillos se unan a los pies, y creen las botas. Doremi levanta las manos , mientras dos brillos se une a estas, formando los guantes. Doremi une sus manos a su pecho, y un brillo se une a este, formando el pecho y la ultimo, Doremi presiona su cabeza, haciendo que sus odangos se conviertan en colas de caballo largas, y su cabello se torne rosado, ademas de formar su visor. Doremi salta, y hace su pose Ojamajo._**

**_secuencia Hazuki: Hazuki besa el Miracle Tap, y 6 brillos salen de este. Hazuki junta sus pies, antes de que dos brillos se unan a estos, y formen las botas. Hazuki une sos manos, de una forma inocente, y a sus manos se unen dos salta inocentemente tres veces, antes de que su pecho brille y sus ropas se transformen. finalmente, Hazuki mueve su cabello hacia artas, cambiando de color a un naranja claro y formando su visor, mientras ella sonrie, y hace su pose Ojamajo._**

**_la luz de la magia que llena los corazones, Cure Magic!_**

**_la tierra que protege los corazones, Cure Earth!_**

"vamos, Magic!" dijo Earth, mientras se lanzaba al ataque, al mismo tiempo que la Cure rosada.

"escuchame, tu, criatura-lo que seas!" dijo Magic."recuperaré el engrane de mi hija, no importa lo que cueste!"

"oh,si? pues no le hicieron caso antes, por lo que he oido." dijo Clocker, saliendo de detras del Clockenna.

"y quien eres tu?" preguntó Earth. Clocker sonrió maleficamente, hizo una reverencia hacia las chicas, y respondió:

"yo soy Clocker, un emisario de la tecnologia. pero nno estamos aqui, estamos para escuchar a su hijita expresar todo, vedad?" sonrió malevolamente, mientras el Clockenna lanzaba sus brazos, en un intento para atrapar a Magic y a Earth. las dos Cures saltaron atiempo, y usaron el impulso del salto para lanza un golpe directo a la cara del Clockena-escoba. cuando se recobró del golpe, hizo algo que nadie esperaba...

el Clockenna se partió en llanto, mientas hacia un berinche, y decia "Hana-chan no quiere que la traten como a una niñita! soy grande! crecí por eso! y quiero que mis mamas vean que crecí! NO ES JUSTO!"

esto sorprendió a las chicas, quienes bajaron la guardia, excepto Aiko. ese momento, aprovechando esto, el Clockenna las agarró, con excepción de a Magic y Aiko, quienes evitaron el ataque. sin embargo, el Clockenna empezó a absorber el poder de las Ojamajos y Earth. estas gritaron de dolor, haciendo crecer al Clockenna, detransformando a las Ojamajos, y asustando a las dos chicas libres.

"Chicas!" gritó Magic.

"Earth-Ini!" exclamó Chaini.

"amigas..." susurró Aiko. "no... No... NO!" su voz era cada vez mas fuerte. eso distrajo a Magic.

el Clockenna se abalanzó hacia la Precure rosa, con el deseo de atraparla a ella tambien. Magic se dió cuenta, no pudo moverse a tiempo, el Clockenna iba muy rapido. cerró los ojos para recibir el impacto.

sin embargo este nunca llegó. Aiko se atravezó en el camino del Clockenna y Magic al ultimo minuto, y fue atrapada.

"Ai-chan!" gritó Magic mientras trataba de golpear al Clockena, en un esfuerzo por liberar a sus amigas.

"QUIERO CRECER, QUIERO CRECER!" decia la voz de Hana, mientras el Clockenna absorbia a las Ojamajos, quienes gritaban del dolor...

excepto Aiko, quien aguantaba el dolor, mientras decia: "no dejaré... no dejaré... NO DEJARÉ QUE LE HAGAS DAÑO A DOREMI-CHAN Y A HANA CHAN!"

en ese momento, Mimi (el hada de Aiko) y Choppi brillaron, con un color azul, cegando momentaneamente al Clokenna, haciendo que este soltara a las Chicas. el Tap de Aiko salió de ella y flotó hacia las dos hadas, brillando tambien. al dejar de brillar, el Tap de Aiko se habia convertido en un Miracle Tap.

"que?! yo tambien?" dijo Aiko, cuando se habia recuperado.

"tu... tu tambien eres una Precure-Chopi!" dijo Choppi, sorprendido."la verdad, no creí que fuera asi, por como te comportas-Chopi..."

"que quisiste decir con eso?!" replicó la Ojamajo azul, tratando de atrapar al hada-perrito.

"calmate-Mimi!" dijo Mimi, ahora con un acento parecido al de Aiko."ahora debes de ayudar a las demás-Mimi!"

Aiko recordó la pelea, y agarró el Tap."de acuerdo." dijo, una mirada de deerminacion en su rostro. "voy a salvar a Hana, y detener a los que quisieron usarla para el mal!" Aiko invocó el chip Magitec, y lo usó.

_**precure, program up!**_

secuencia Aiko: Aiko presiona el Tap con fuerza con sus manos, y 6 chispas salen de el. Aiko lanza los puños al aire, y dos chispas se unen a ellos. Aiko lanza un par de patadas, y dos chispas se unen a sus pies. Aiko salta con fuerza, haciendo una pirueta, formando las botas y los guantes, mientras una chispa se une a su pecho. Aiko presiona su pecho contra el tap, formando una ola, la cual gira alrededor de ella, formando el pecho de la ropa. finalmente, la ultima chispa y el agua se juntan en el cabello de Aiko, y explotan, formando un cabello largo de color azul claro, y su visor. Aiko sonrie, salta hacia artas y hace su pose Ojamajo.

_**el agua que sacia los corazones de todos! Cure Ocean!**_

"EH?! me convertí? y que es esta ropa?" dijo Ocean, mientras observaba la ropa. Magic y Earth se recuperaron, y sonriendo, abrazaron a la nueva cure.

"lo sabia! sabia que eras una Precure!" dijo Magic.

"yo tambien, lo presentia!" dijo Earth.

"chicas..." dijo Ocean. luego vieron a Clocker y al Clockenna, y se pusieron en poses de pelea.

"bueno, bueno, que tenemos aqui?" dijo Clocker."ustedes deben de ser las Ojamajos de las que me previno Clockae... interesante..."

"somos Precure!" gritó Magic energeticamente.

"bueno, basicamente seguimos siendo Ojamajos... asi que lo que dijo el caballero es correcto." dijo Earth, en una pose pensativa.

"de que lado estas-Mimi?!" gritó el hada magica de Aiko.

"ya, calmate, Mimi." Ocean dijo, y luego volteó al Clockenna."si! ahora somos tres, y te derrotaremos!"

"ese es el espiritu!" dijo Magic, alegre."vamos, chicas!"

"si!" las tres Precure se lanzaron en ese momento hacia el Clockenna, quien las esperaba listo. el Clockenna se lanzó hacia las chicas, y empezó a moverse, como si quieiera barrerlas. las tres cures esquivaron el ataque, y lanzaron una serie de puños y patadas hacia el Clockenna, quien no pudo evitarlas.

"Ahora, Earth!" dijo Magic. Earth asintió, y lanzó su ataque.

**_PRECURE! OJAMAJO LIVING EARTH!_**

Earth lanzó las manos a la tierra, y esta rodeó al Clockenna.

"dejame hacerlo, Magic!" dijo Ocean. Magic asintió. la cure azul se puso en frente del Clockenna, el cual trataba de liberarse, y gritó."Escuchame, Hana! lo lamento mucho! no pensé que te sentirías asi! pero no debes de hacer berrinche por todo! te prometo que re hare caso, de ahora en adelante!"

eso calmó al Clockenna, mientras Ocean cargaba su ataque.

**_PRECURE! OJAMAJO TSUNAMI!_**

Ocean lanzó sus puños hacia el Clockenna, liberando una ola gigante, la cual golpeó al Clockenna-escoba hacia una pared cercana, mareandolo, y debilitandolo.

"AHORA, MAGIC!" gritó Ocean, mientras la Cure rosada preparaba su ataque.

_**PRECURE! OJAMAJO HEART WAVE!**_

Magic lanzó el ataque hacia el Clockenna, el cual estaba maredo por el impacto de la ola, y lo imapactó de lleno.

"CLOCK...enna?" el Clockenna dijo, antes de desaparecer, dejando la escoba de Hana, y su Heart Gear. Clockae esbozó una sonrisa maligna, mientras decia:

"mis queridas señoritas, tal vez me derrotaron, pero solo es el principio..." luego, presiono un boton, y tanto el, como los daños de la batalla se fueron. las chicas se apuraron en detransformarse, y colocarle el Heart Gear. el cielo regresó a la normalidad, mientras Hana despertaba.

"que... que le pasó a Hana?" dijo la pequeña proxima reina del Majo-kai."Hana soñó algo muy raro..." luego vió a sus mamas, y su rostro se fijó en Aiko, quien tenia una canasta llena de sus galletas y Pudin. Hana la veia incredula, mientras Aiko decia: "lo lamento, se que ya no te debo tratar como a una bebe, pero debes creerme, si puedes ayudarnos, yo te lo diré. si no te decimos... es porque te queremos proteger."

"Ai-mama..." Hana dijo, mieras recibia la canasta. luego, empezó a lagrimear, no llorar, mientras abrazaba a Aiko, y decia:

"Ai-mama... lo siento mucho... prometo que trataré de portarme mejor... yo me portaré mejor, y trataré de ser menos malcriada. Ai-mama... me perdonas?"

Aiko vió a su hijita con ojos calmos, como las olas del mar, y le dijo: "ya lo hice, Hana-chan." luego las chicas y Hana dejaron el lugar, y fueron hacia la tienda magica, un final apropiado a un dia dificil. el lado bueno, era que Aiko se convirtió en una Precure, y que oremi iba a cenar filete esa noche, además de la nueva conexión entre madre e hija, y el deseo de crecimiento de Hana. si, ese dia habia sido dificil, pero habia dado mucha felicidad. y filete. pero mas felicidad. y filete en la noche.

* * *

_**es por esto que usé a Miho con Hazuki! Aiko era la unica que se me ocurria para este momento, y creo que me salió bien. (no se el final, pero me gustó el resto.)**_

_**bien, ya se quien será el blanco de los emisarios del desierto la proxima vez!(pista, tiene que ver con flores!)**_

_**Mark fuera, paz!**_


	5. All Stars! el concurso de flores,parte 1

Doremi, Aiko y Hazuki estaban cansadas. justo habian acabado con un Clockenna creado por Clocker, y  
luego tuvieron un examen. las cosas se estaban poniendo mas dificiles.

"aah!" exclamó Doremi, cansada. "no creo que pueda mas!"

"lo se..." djo Aiko."aun con mi energia, me estoy cansando muchisimo!"

"no puedo con mis lecciones de violin..." dijo Hazuki, acostada cerca de ellas.

"_come on_, chicas! ustedes nos protegen, no se cansen! ganbare!" dijo Momoko, y luego recibió una  
mirada de odio de las Precure/ojamajos. luego se calló.

"chicas, creo que deberian relajarse. quizas ir a un centro comercial, o hacer algo con magia..."  
dijo Onpu.

en ese momento, la puerta de la tienda magica se abrió, y una chica de cabellos negros y overol  
azul, con una regadera apareció. "hola? hay alguien aqui?"

"oh, es Marina!" dijo Doremi, levantandose, igual que Aiko y Hazuki.

"hello, Marina!" dijo Momoko."que te trae a la tienda?"

"oh, chicas. solo vine a ver si me podian ayudar con algo." dijo Marina.

"oh, y que necesitas, Marina-chan?" preguntó Hazuki.

"verán, estoy regando unas flores cerca de aqui, para un concurso en una ciudad cercana, Kibougahana, y quiero ver si me podrían ayudar transplantandolas." dijo Marina.

"oh, claro que te ayudaremos." dijo Onpu."despues de todo, somos amigas."

"en serio? gracias!" ecxlamó Marina, contenta. las chicas la siguieron con macetas y tierra  
sobrantes de una de las facetas de la tienda magica, cuando era floristeria. en el camino, las  
chicas decidieron hablar, y Doremi le preguntó a Marina:"y dime, Marina, cuando es el concurso?"

"oh, es mañana. quiero que las flores esten bien, y hagan a muchas personas felices, asi que las  
cuido, y las transplanto cuando solo falta uno o dos dias antes del concurso." respondió Marina.

"entiendo." dijo Aiko. entonces Doremi dijo, emocionada:"oye, y podemos acompañarte? por favor?"

"Doremi-chan!" dijo Aiko.

"bueno... hemos estado cansadas, em, con todo, quizas podamos descansar un poco, viajando a esa  
ciudad." dijo Hazuki."he escuchado que hay un jardin botanico, con flores muy raras!"

"y en esa ciudad vive Momoka Kurumi, una supermodelo!" dijo Onpu."quisiera hablarle, y ver si puede  
darme recomendaciones sobre crecer siendo famosa!"

"en...serio? gracias, chicas!" dijo Marina, alegre. luego acabaron de transplantar las flores, y se  
fueron a sus casas, no sin antes dejar las flores en la tienda magica, como protección para estas.

* * *

en otra ciudad, una chica de cabellos rojos estaba regando unas flores en la floreria de su familia.  
la chica era conocida como Rin Natsuki, o su alter-ego, Cure Rouge. ella estaba impaciente por el  
concurso de flores en Kibougahana, y habia preparado sus flores durante semanas. no queria perder  
contra nadie, despues de todo. incluso iba a llevar a su grupo de porras(alias, Nozomi y sus  
amigas), para apoyarla. Rin sonrió, y siguió regando sus flores.

* * *

en Kibougahana, un par de chicas estaban en el camino de regreso de su escuela. la mas hiperactiva  
tenia cabellos azules oscuros, y una alegria que incluso superaba a la forma de ser de Hana. era Erika  
Kurumi, tambien conocida entre las cures como Cure Marine.

"vamos, vamos! tenemos que llegar al invernadero!" le dijo a Erika su amiga, una chica de largos  
cabellos rojos en dos coletas, y gafas. era Tsubomi Hanasaki, o Cure Blossom. "Itsuki-chan y Yuri-  
san ya estan ahi!"

"vale, vale! pero por que me tienes que halar tan fuerte?!" decia Erika.

"porque mi obaachan me dijo que tendramos algo muy importante que hacer!"dijo la super animada  
chica, mientras apuraba a su amiga hacia el invernadero. al llegar al invernadero, se encontraron  
con que sus amigas, Itsuki Myoudouin(Cure Sunshine), y Yuri Tsukikage(Cure Moonlight), ya se  
encontraban ahi, ayudando a la abuela de Tsubomi, Karouko(la retirada Cure Flower) con el  
transplante de unas flores.

"hola, Minna!" dijo Tsubomi. Erika se acercó detras de ella, cansada. Itsuki, Yuri y Karouko  
sonrieron, y ayudaron a Erika a sentarse, mientras sus hadas la ventilaban.

"oh... y... que... queria... Karouko?" dijo Erika, mientras respiraba.

"ella necesitaba ayuda con unas flores que va a ingresar en un concurso." dijo Itsuki.

"mis flores?" preguntó Tsubomi, con brillo en sus ojos."ella va a meter mis flores al concurso?"

"de hecho, me dijo que las va a ingresar a tu nombre." dijo Yuri, con una sonrisa calma. Tsubomi se  
alegró demasiado, y saltó, mientras decia "OH SI, OH SI,OH SI! mis flores van a ser presentadas en  
un concurso, y seguro que harán a muchas personas felices!"

mientras Tsubomi saltaba, no pensaba que ese concurso no sería calmado...

* * *

de hecho, en el otro mundo, Clocker y Clockae estaban esperando a Machino, quien les habia dicho que  
habia descubierto algo muy importante.

"y cuando llega Machino-sama? no es que tenga algo mas que hacer, pero me aburro!" dijo Clockae,  
aburrida.

"lo se, mi querida anciana, pero no podemos hacer nada, mas que esperarlo." dijo Machino, acentuando el "anciana" en su nombre.

"ANCIANA?! ESO ES TODO, YO TE MATO!" gritó Clockae, furiosa. trató de golpear a Clocker, pero una  
voz la detuvo.

"basta, Clockae! lo necesitamos vivo, por ahora." la voz dijo, y Machino se materializó en frente de  
ellos,con Alternae detrás de el.

"oh, Machino-sama. a que se debe esta reunion?" preguntó Clocker.

"he hecho una investigación sobre el jardin de la tecnologia, y resulta que hay mas de una ciudad  
con magia en ella." dijo Machino, mientras, con los bits de sus dedos, creaba siete pantallas, cada  
una mostrando un distrito o una ciudad."además de la ciudad que estamos atacando, existen siete mas, con magia de su propio tipo, la suficientemente fuerte como para liberar a Mechanic eye-sama." dijo.

en ese momento, seis de las pantallas mostraron estatica, mientras Machino suspiraba, y decia:  
"desafortunadamente, seis de estas ciudades parecen ser protegidas por seres de otros mundos,  
reinas, reyes, arboles de otros mundos... se que suena raro, pero escuchen. solo hay una ciudad que  
no esta siendo protegida, y es la ciudad que los humanos llaman Kibougahana." las pantallas  
desaparecieron, mientras Alternae, aún en las sombras, le entregaba un par de objetos a Machino.

"que son esas cosas, Machino-sama?" preguntó Clockae.

"estas son un par de cosas que pueden usar. las hallé viajando entre mundos." Machino les lanzó una  
mascara y un guante negro, con un cristal del mismo color."usenlos para invocar criaturas diferentes  
a Clockennas. sabrán como usarlos. ahora, vayan!" ordenó.

"si, Machino-sama!" los dos emisarios de la tecnologia dijeron, antes de teletransportarse.

* * *

al dia siguiente, Marina, Doremi y las chicas estaban en camino a Kibougahana, al igual que Rin y  
sus amigas. ninguna se imaginaba lo que ocurriria.

en el centro de Kibougahana, Doremi y las Ojamajos estaban caminando, conociendo la ciudad. Marina  
les dijo que el concurso era en una hora, lo que les daba tiempo suficiente para concer la ciudad.

"esta ciudad es hermosa!" dijo Doremi, llevando a Dodo en su cristal, y a Chippi en sus brazos.  
Hazuki y Aiko hacian lo mismo con Chaini y Choppi(aunque Choppi parecia que estaba siendo aplastado  
entre los brazos de Aiko.)

"si, cuando llamaron a esta ciudad 'flor de la esperanza', se debieron referir a todas las flores,  
no creen?" dijo Hazuki, acariciando a Chaini.

"_is wonderful..._" dijo Momoko, con Canni en su cabeza, durmiendo.

"si, pero quisiera que algo pasara..." dijo Aiko soltando un poco a Choppi, mientras las demás la  
quedaban viendo. ella aclaró su voz, y dijo:"no me malentiendan, es calmante que no tengamos que  
pelear contra Clockennas, pero me estoy aburriendo!" la Cure/Ojamajo azul levantó la cabeza hacia el  
cielo, y dijo:"si solo algo interesante pasara..."

no sabia que sus deseos se iban a cumplir.

al bajar la vista, vió una chica de cabello rojo corriendo hacia ella. Aiko no se pudo mover, y las  
dos chicas se dieron de lleno.

Doremi fue a ver a su amiga, mientras Chippi se reia un poco, al igual que Dodo.

"Ai-chan! estas bien?" preguntó la OjaCure rosa.

"Rin-chan! estas bien?" dijo una voz por detrás de ellas, perteneciente a una chica de cabellos  
rosa, la cual venia acompañada por otras cuatro chicas, dos adultos, y un niño, los cuales cargaban  
unas flores. cuando Doremi y la chica se vieron, sintieron una conexión, la cual para la chica era  
muy familiar, pero para Doremi era completamente extraña.

"eres..." pudo decir la chica, antes de que Rin se levantara.

"oh, si, estoy bien, Nozomi-chan. creo que debo ver por donde voy..." dijo Rin, con una gota de  
sudor en su cabeza. luego volteó a ver a Aiko, y le dijo"estas bien? lo siento, estoy emocionada por  
un concurso..."

"eh? estas aqui por el concurso de flores?" preguntó Onpu, Choffri en su hombro.

"oh, si! vengo a competir, y estaba tan emocionada... que no vi por donde venia. disculpame..."

"Aiko. y no hay problema, deberia mirar por donde voy tambien." dijo Aiko, con una sonrisa.  
entonces, los adultos y el chico vieron a la 'inusual mascota' de Aiko, y se acercaron a ella.

"Choppi... eres tu?" dijo el adulto de cabello castaño.

"Coco? Nuts? son ustedes-Chopi?" preguntó Choppi, asombrando a las chicas con las flores, y  
asustando a las Ojamajos.

"si, somos nosotros." dijo el rubio de buen aspecto, el cual parecia atraer la atención de Momoko y  
Doremi, mas de Doremi. "y supongo que los otros guardianes estan aqui, verdad?"

Choppi sonrió, asi como las otras hadas Magitec, y dijo:"por supuesto-Chopi! no podría dejar el  
Jardin del Magitec sin ellos-Chopi! son mis amigos-Chopi!"

"espera un momento..." dijo una chica de cabello verde."si ustedes se conocen..."

"y esas son hadas..." continuó la chica de cabello amarillo, la cual les resultaba muy familiar a  
las Ojamajos, en especial a Onpu.

"entonces estas chicas son..." dijo una chica con cabello azul. la pausa asustó a las chicas, por el  
asunto de que no todas eran Precure, y el hecho que eran Brujas no ayudaba mucho.

"Pretty cure?" terminó Nozomi, paralizando a las OjaCure. luego se puso a pensar en cuando vió a  
Doremi, y en lo que le iba a decir. luego se lanzó hacia la desafortunada OjaCure, y dijo:"sabía que  
habia sentido esa sensación antes! es como cuando conocí a Love-chan!"

"huh? que? que pasa aqui?!" preguntó Doremi, mientras se trataba de liberar del abrazo de Nozomi.

"creo que deberiamos presentarnos." dijo la chica de cabello morado dijo, y ella, junto a los  
hombres y el niño, se esfumaron en cuatro nubes... dejando a las chicas perplejas, y a Doremi con un  
corazón roto(otra vez) ya que en su lugar, se encontraban cuatro animalitos, del tamaño de las hadas  
Magitec.

"me lamo Coco-Coco, principe del reino Palmier-Coco." dijo el que parecia un peluche de color crema.

"y yo soy Nuts-Nuts. tambien principe del reino Palmier-Nuts." dijo el otro animalito, de color  
chocolate.

"me llamo Syrup-Ropu, soy un mensajero del Cure Rose Garden-Ropu." dijo el tercer animalito, que  
parecia un pinguino naranja.

"y yo soy Milk-Miru. soy su cuidadora-Miru!" dijo la pequeña animalita, de color rosa claro, saltando hacia Chippi, quien se soltó de Doremi, para jugar con ella.

"y... ustedes son..." dijo la chica de cabellos verdes, Komachi.

"oh, no! solo Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan y Ai-chan!" dijo Momoko, sabiendo a lo que se referia.

"pero creemos que ellas podrian ser Precures tambien-Chipi!" dijo Chippi, recibiendo la atencion de  
todos. cuando iba a explicar el porque, sintió un trio de patas callarla, las patas de Coco, Nuts, y  
Choppi.

"nhnhmmhm-Cjhmmi!" dijo, o mejor dicho, trató de decir Chippi, mientras las tres hadas la callaban,  
ante la mirada confusa de las Yes!, y el alivio de las Ojamajos.

"digamos que el asunto del por que son Precures debe ser secreto-Nuts." dijo Nuts, mientras apretaba  
la boca de Chippi.

"oh... ok!" dijo Nozomi."oigan, quieren conocer la ciudad? tenemos algunas amigas aqui, y son  
iguales a nosotras, si saben a que me refiero."

Doremi estaba feliz de que habian mas de un grupo de Precure, asi que dijo, primera, antes que sus  
amigas objetaran:"claro! nos encantaria ver el invernadero, y esa tienda de ropa, Fairy Drop!"

"justo ahi es a donde nos dirigiamos, verdad, chicas?" dijo Nozomi, mientras veia a sus amigas.

"de hecho, Nozomi-chan, ibamos al sitio del concurso." dijo la chica de cabello azul, Karen.

"oh, vamos! apenas conocimos un nuevo grupo de compañeras, y esta vez, no hay Fusión, o Bottom, o  
Black Hole!" replicó Nozomi, recordando los eventos que la llevaron a conocer cada grupo de  
Cures."de hecho, no creo que pase nada malo!"

se iba a arrepentir de esas palabras. mucho.

"aun asi, no me prometiste que me ibas a ayudar con las flores?" dijo Rin, algo irritada por el  
comportamiento de su amiga, lo usual.

"pero Rin-chan!" replicó Nozomi.

"pero nada." dijo Karen, mientras recogia las plantas de Rin del suelo."podremos ver a Tsubomi-Tachi  
cuando volvamos, de acuerdo?"

"... de acuerdo. hmmpf." dijo Nozomi, e hizo un puchero, como una niña pequeña. en ese momento, Onpu volvió a ver a las yes!, en especial a la rubia, y recordó donde la vió.

"U...Urara-chan?" dijo Onpu.

"Onpu-chan?!" exclamó Urara.

"como se conocen?" preguntó Momoko.

"una vez aparecí en un programa con ella." explicó Onpu."nos volvimos amigas, y lo hemos sido desde  
ese entonces." dijo, con una sonrisa."quien diria que tambien eres una Precure." Urara se sonrojó.

"oigan, y si las ayudamos?" preguntó Doremi."asi, podremos conocer la ciudad, y ayudar a nuestras  
nuevas amigas, todo a la vez!"

"me gusta esa idea! decidido!" dijo Nozomi." por cierto, me llamo Nozomi, pero puedes llamarme Non-  
chan."

en ese momento, el rostro de Doremi perdió su luz, y alegria naturales, mientras decia:"Non...chan..."

"oh, dije algo malo? lo sento! lo siento mucho! en serio!" Nozomi se disculpó con Doremi, muchas  
veces.

Aiko se acercó a su amiga, y la arazó por detras, mientras explicaba el repentino cambio de  
personalidad de su amiga. "no es tu culpa." dijo la OjaCure azul. "teniamos una amiga, tambien  
llamada Nozomi... ella... no esta mas aqui con nosotros..." la ultima frase fue acompañada con una  
lagrima.

"oh... lo siento, Doremi-chan, no sabia." dijo la pelirosa. Doremi la vió, y esbozó una pequeña  
sonrisa. luego, sacó una pequeña risa, sorprendiendo a las Ojamajos y a las Yes!.

"no es problema... sabes? me recuerdas un poco a mi, y a una amiga mia." dijo Doremi, refiriendose a  
Hana. en ese momento, las Cures y las Ojamajos se empezaron a reir, el mal momento superado.

"ok, que tal si vamos al sitio del concurso? creo que debe de empezar pronto." dijo Karen, mientras  
veia el reloj. entonces Rin, Doremi y Nozomi vieron sus relojes, y, efectivamente, faltaba poco para  
que el concurso empezara.

"EH?! tan rapido?" exclamó Rin.

"debemos apurarnos!" dijo Nozomi.

"dejenos ayudarles!" dijo Onpu. "despues de todo, somos amigas, cierto?"

"gracias, Onpu-chan!" dijo Urara. las chicas recogieron las flores, y se apuraron al sitio del  
concurso.

* * *

en el sitio del concurso, Marina ya habia acabado de arreglar sus flores, asi que caminó por el  
sitio, para ver las flores de la competencia. en especial, habian unas que le llamaban la atención,  
un grupo de dalilas rosadas. la chica de las flores de Misora miraba esas flores, cuando Tsubomi se  
acercó.

"son hermosas, verdad?" preguntó Marina.

Tsubomi sonrió, y asintió. luego dijo "si, si lo son, tambien su significado. es-"

lo que decia fue interrumpido por Marina."el deseo de hacer a alguien feliz, lo se."

"oye, estas aqui por el concurso?" preguntó la Cure.

"oh? oh si, vengo de Misora. ahi soy la encargada de las flores de mi escuela."

"en serio? sola?" preguntó Tsubomi.

"no... la verdad, a veces me ayudan mis amigas." dijo Marina. entonces escuchó una risilla  
proveniente de la Cure.

"yo tampoco puedo sola, mis amigas son algo... bueno, especiales, pero sin ellas no podria hacer  
nada." Tsubomi dijo viendo a Erika, quien estaba oliendo todas las flores que podia.

"si... mis amigas no son tan normales tampoco..." dijo Marina, antes de escuchar a una chica caerse,  
y luego otra, y luego otra... resulta que Doremi habia tropezado, luego Nozomi cayó sobre ella, y  
luego las demás.

"Doremi-chan!" exclamó Marina.

"Nozomi-chan!" exclamó Tsubomi. las dos fueron a ayudar a las Ojamajo y Cure caidas. al llegar  
TSubomi a Doremi, la conexión entre Cures se hizo visible. Doremi sonrió cuando el tiempo regresó a  
la normalidad, al igual que Tsubomi.

"chicas! estan bien?!" exclamó Erika, quien se acercó a las Cures, junto a Itsuki y Yuri.

"no hay problema, Erika-chan." dijo Komachi, levantandose del suelo.

"no crees que fue raro que las flores no se dañaran?" preguntó Karen, viendo las flores de Rin, sin  
ningun rasguño.

"si, parece magia." dijo Rin. las Ojamajo sudaban, pues Onpu habia hecho un hechizo a las flores  
para que no se dañaran con nada, al menos hasta que llegaran a sus estantes (las Yes! tuvieron que  
detenerse en el baño, y Onpu aprovechó que estaban ahi para hacerlo.)

"_Magic?_ no, no sabemos por que." dijo Momoko nerviosamente, haciendo que las Ojamajos sudaran gotas grandes.

"que lindas flores!" dijo Marina, viendo las flores de Rin."las cultivaste tu sola?"

"bueno... mi familia tiene un negocio de flores, asi que aprender como cultivarlas es natural para  
mi..." dijo Rin, sonrojada."pero no son tan buenas como las de Tsubomi-chan."

"oh, vamos, Rin-chan, no es para tanto!" dijo Tsubomi, sonrojandose mas que la Yes! Cure.

"ellas son?" susurró Aiko a Doremi, quien asintió. Aiko sonrió.

"quisiera que mis flores fueran tan bonitas como estas..." dijo Marina, con un rostro que expresaba  
felicidad, pero tristeza a la vez.

"atención, el concurso va a comenzar ahora! por favor, tomen sus posiciones!" dijo uno de los  
jueces. las Cure, Ojamajo y OjaCure escucharon, y fueron a sus puestos, las Ojamajos llevando a  
Marina de las manos.

"esa chica es perfecta, no lo cree, mi señora anciana?" preguntó Clocker. Clockae golpeó al emisario  
de la tecnologia en su cabeza.

"si, lo creo, Cretino." dijo Clockae."Machino-sama estará contento de que le llevemos el Heart Gear  
y la Heart Flower de esa mocosa..."

luego, ambos seres se teleportaron, listos para hacer su movida, que haria que las Cure tuvieran que  
pelear juntas.

* * *

_**si! mi primer crossover con otras Precure esta listo! (al menos el primer capitulo.)**_

_**cual será la jugada de los Emisarios?**_

_**Onpu y Momoko conseguirán ser Precures?**_

_**Será que las Ojamajo y las Heartcatch se darán cuenta de lo mucho que se parecen?**_

_**dejaré de preguntar?**_

_**descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo!**_


	6. All Stars! el concurso de flores,parte 2

el concurso de flores habia ido tranquilamente, las flores eran hermosas, y las Ojamajos y las Precure estaban llevandose muy bien.

"y entonces agarré a ese Desertian, y lo lancé hacia la pared!" dijo Erika, conversando con las OjaCure, las Ojamajos y las otras Precure."y Sasorina no sabía lo que pasaba!"

"eso no es nada, debiste ver la cara de Bunbin cuando derrotamos al Kowaina con el que que tanto habia trabajado! fue increible!" dijo Nozomi.

"y si hubieran sabido como era la cara de Clockae cuando le llamé vieja por primera vez! creí que se le iba a salir una vena!" Doremi exclamó.

"es increible que hayan mas Cures ademas de nosotras! y bueno, el resto de las chicas..." dijo Urara.

"hay mas Precure?" Onpu preguntó.

"oh si! estan Nagisa, Honoka y Hikari, tambien estan Miyuki y sus amigas..." dijo Tsubomi.

"y no olvides a Saki y Mai!" Erika exclamó."Y Love-chan, Miki-chan, Buki-chan y Setsuna!"

"y recuerda a Hibiki-san y sus amigas, y a Ayumi-chan, y ese nuevo grupo, el de Mana-chan." dijo Itsuki, viendo a las hadas jugar entre ellas.

"wow... somos muchas..." dijo Doremi, asombrada.

"si! casi 35!" Nozomi exclamó.

"wow. there is a lot..." Momoko dijo. "quisiera ser tambien una Cure..."

"si... yo tambien... pero creo que no podré." Onpu dijo."despues de todo, ya fui convertida en un Clockenna..."

"OYE!" Erika gritó."yo tambien fuí transformada en un Desertrian, y soy Cure Ma-" su boca fue tapada antes de que dijera su secreto ante los jueces.

"hehehe... lo que Erika trata de decir, es que no es necesario no ser afectado por... ya sabes." Tsubomi dijo.

"exacto-Chipi! aún puedes ser-" dijo Chippi, antes que varias patitas le taparan la boca.

"Chippi-Coco! los jueces-Coco!" Coco le susurró a la gatita.

"Lm Simmtm-Chmmi." Chippi dijo.

"entonces... aun puedo?"

"correcto!" Nozomi dijo."Karen-san falló la primera vez, y aún asi es una de nosotras!" Karen se sonrojó. al parecer no le gustaba que nadie le recordara eso.

"Nozomi-chan!"

"lo siento..." dijo la Cure rosa. todas se rieron.

* * *

cerca a ellas, Marina estaba viendolas, y a las flores de las Cures.

'mis flores no son tan hermosas... me gustaria que fueran como las de ellas.' pensaba. estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se fijó cuando Clocker y Clockae se acercaron a ella.

"vaya, vaya, vaya. que tenemos aqui?" Clocker dijo. Marina volteó a ver a los emisarios de la tecnologia."una chica con problemas? delicioso."

"quienes son ustedes?" Marina preguntó."señora, no debería estar en cama? alguien tan vieja como usted-"

"VIEJA? NO SOY VIEJA!" Clockae exclamó, atrayendo la atención de las Ojamajo y Cure."ups..."

"Clockae!" Doremi gritó."que haces aqui!?"

"si eres estupida, vieja." Clocker dijo, viendo a Clockae, mientras se ponia el guante negro.

uno que las Heartcatch conocian.

"ese es un-" Yuri dijo.

"correcto! y creo que sus amigas reconocerán esto." Clockae dijo, mostrando la mascara de Kowaina.

"esa es una Mascara!" Nozomi exclamó. al mismo tiempo, Milk, Coco y Nuts regresaron a sus formas humanas.

"correcto!" Clocker dijo. luego volteó a ver a Marina, paralizada por los dos seres extraños cerca a ella, dirigió su mano enguantada y su bastón hacia ella, y gritó: "_**SALGAN AHORA, HEART GEAR Y HEART FLOWER!**_"

"QUE?!"

del baston y de la mano salieron un par de brillos, y Marina se vió envuelta en una luz, que la convirtió en una especie de cristal rojo, con una esfera del mismo color en la base, y el Heart Gear flotando sobre el.

"MARINA!"las Ojamajos gritaron.

"crees que esas flores soportarán?" Clockae dijo, viendo las flores de Marina, Rin, y Tsubomi.

"si lo que dijo Machino-sama es correcto, se volverán criaturas supremamente fuertes." Clocker dijo, mientras hacia caer la esfera del cristal, y dejando que Chypre y Coffret, hadas de Tsubomi y Erika, la cogieran."ahora, CLOCKENNA, DESERTIAN, SU TURNO!" el unió las flores de Marina y Rin al Heart Gear, y al Heart Flower. el resultado, despues de dos luces oscuras, fueron dos monstruos,un Desertian, y un Clockenna, hechos de flores, lo cual, para el Desertian, era algo... raro de ver.

"dejame hacerlo tambien!" Clockae dijo, mientras lanzaba la mascara hacia las flores de Tsubomi. al tocarlas, una masa oscura salió de ella, formando un Kowaina-flor.

"KOWAINA!"

"CLOCKENNA!"

"DESERTIAN!"

todos estaban aterrados por la creación de los monstruos, y por el paro en el tiempo...

"...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

bueno, todos, menos Erika.

"De que te ries?!" Clocker dijo.

"ES-HAHAHA-ES QUE-HAHAHA-ES QUE LOS DESERTIANS-HAHAHA-SOLIAN SER USADOS-HAHAHA-PARA DESTRUIR FLORES!" Erika dijo, entre risas. la atmosfera se alivianó, mientras los monstruos y los emisarios se veian entre si.

"yo te pregunté!" Clocker le reclamó a Clockae.

"y como se supone que iba a saber?! soy tecnologa, no jardinera!"

"Machino-sama nos dijo que sabriamos, vieja idiota!"

"VIEJA?! ahora verás!" Clockae esclamó, lanzandose hacia Clocker, mientras los monstruos y las Cure veian la pelea, con gotas de sudor en su cabeza.

"supongo... que deberiamos transformarnos,no?" Doremi sugirió. todas asintieron, y sacaron sus objetos de transformación.

_**PRETTY CURE, METAMORPHOSIS!**_

_**SKYROSE, TRANSLATE!**_

_**SALGAN, HEART SEEDS-DESU!**_

_**PRETTY CURE, OPEN MY HEART!**_

_**PRETTY CURE, PROGRAM UP!**_

una luz bañó al grupo de chicas, atrayendo la atención de los emisarios de la tecnologia. cuando la luz desapareció, las Cure, Ojamajos y OjaCure estaban en sus ropas post-transformación.

_**"el gran poder de la esperanza! Cure Dream!"**_

_**"la flama roja de la pasión, Cure Rouge!"**_

_**"la fragancia del limon, Cure Lemaonade!"**_

_**"la tierra verde de la tranquilidad! Cure Mint!"**_

_**"el manantial azul de la inteligencia, Cure Aqua!"**_

_**"la rosa azul es simbolo de secretos! Milky Rose!"**_

_**"la flor que se esparce por la tierra, Cure Blossom!"**_

_**"la flor viajando en la brisa del mar, Cure Marine!"**_

_**"la flor que se baña bajo el sol, Cure Sunshine!"**_

_**"la flor que brilla en la luz de la luna, Cure Moonlight!"**_

_**"la luz de la magia que llena los corazones de todos! Cure Magic!"**_

_**"la tierra que protege los corazones de todos! Cure Earth!"**_

_**"el agua que sacia los corazones de todos! Cure Ocean!"**_

_**"Pretty Cure, All Stars!"**_

_**"Pretty-Witchi Onpu-chi!"**_

_**"Pretty-Witchi Momoko-chi!"**_

"Ahora, vamos!" Magic exclamó. las Cure asintieron ante ese comentario, y se dividieron en tres grupos, en tres puñetazos coordinados hacia los monstruos. Magic, Dream y Blossom se enfrentaron al Clockenna, Ocean, Aqua, Mint y Marine se enfrentaron al Desertian, y las demás se enfrentaron al Kowaina.

"este Kowaina no es nada!" Rouge exclamó, mientras golpeaba a la criatura en lo que sería su estomago, mientras Lemonade y Earth lo inmovilizaban al mismo tiempo, Momoko y Onpu usaban sus hechizos para hacer que cosas cayeran en la cabeza del Kowaina.

"como hacen eso?" Sunshine preguntó.

"eh... les contamos luego." Onpu dijo, mientras ella y Momoko detenian sus ataques, debido a la poca energia magica que les quedaba.

"de acuerdo." Moonlight dijo, con su calma natural. "acabemos con esta criatura, y luego hablamos." luego, empezó a cargar contra el Kowaina, el cual se liberó del ataque de Earth, lanzando piedras hacia las Cures.

_**"SUNFLOWER AEGIS!"**_

claro, el escudo de Sunshine detuvo las rocas, tiempo que Milky y Lemonadeaprovecharon para atacar, Milky con sus puños, y Las demás...

**_"PRETTY CURE, PRISM CHAIN!"_**

paralizando al Kowaina, para que las chicas pudieran realizar sus ataques finales.

_**PRETTY CURE, OJAMAJO LIVING EARTH!**_

_**PRETTY CURE, FLAME STRIKE!**_

_**PRETTY CURE, METAL BLIZZARD!**_

_**PRETY CURE, GOLD FORTE BURST!**_

_**PRETTY CURE, SILVER FORTE VAWE!**_

el conjunto de ataques impactaron al Kowaina en la mascara, y esta se quebró en pedazos, mientras el monstruo explotaba.

"si! lo hicimos!" Earth exclamó.

"pero las demás necesitan ayuda." Moonlight dijo.

"entonces ayudemoslas!" Momoko dijo. sin embargo, antes de poder moverse, Onpu la detuvo.

"But, Onpu-chan-"

"no tenemos mas poder." Onpu dijo, viendo su Poron, completamente vacio. "si nos metemos en esta pelea, podriamos meter en problemas al grupo." Momoko vió su propio poron, solo con un uso restante, y asintió, dejando que el resto corriera a atacar al Clockenna, Earth siendo la ultima, sintiendo tristeza por sus amigas.

"este Desertian es muuuy debil!" Marine exclamó, mientras usaba su Marine Impact para golpear al Desertrian-Flor.

"sabia que Clockae era idiota, pero esto es demasiado!" Ocean exclamó, golpeando directamente en el 'estomago' a la criatura.

"pero..." Marine dejó de pelear. "creo que deberiamos haber escuchado sus lamentos en este momento..."

"huh?" Ocean dijo, dejando de hacerle al Desertrian una llave de lucha. "a que te refieres?"

"según lo que Yuri-san nos contó, los Desertrians nacen de una Heart Flower en problemas." Mint dijo. "el Desertian suele decir el porque su flor se marchitó."

"como un Heart Gear..."

"los Heart Gears tambien tienen ese poder?" Aqua preguntó. cuando Ocean asintió, la Yes! Cure acuatica entendió. "creo que tengo una idea sobre eso... cuando esos dos dividieron a su amiga en dos partes, el Clockenna mantuvo la conciencia, mientras que el Desertrian solo mantuvo la fuerza."

"parece plausible." Mint dijo. sin embargo, el Desertrian, Marine y Ocean estaban sosteniendo sus cabezas, en confusión.

"creo... que expliqué de mas..." Aqua dijo, una gota de sudor en su cabeza. Ocean fue la primera en liberarse del dolor.

"ya no importa, recuperaré a mi amiga ahora!"

_**PRETTY CURE, OJAMAJO TSUNAMI!**_

el Tsunami impactó al Desertrian, efectivamente debilitandolo lo suficiente para que se desmayara. justo entonces, Marine salió del dolor.

"bien! ahora yo!" dijo, mientras presionaba el emblema de corazon de su pecho, y sacando un corazón azul, el cual se convirtió en una especie de vara, muy parecida a un Poron.

_**MARINE TACT!**_

_**ACUMULATE, FLOWER POWER! PRETTY CURE, BLUE FORTE WAVE!**_

Marine creó una especie de flor azul, la cual lanzó al Desertrian, el cual fue encapsulado en una flor del mismo color. luego, Marine procedió a hacer girar una parte de su Tact, haciendo que la flor empezara a girar, y la criatura empezara a flotar. finalmente, con un sonido de alegria, el Desertrian desapareció, dejando solo la Heart Flower de Marina, una Dalila Rosada, y las flores usadas para crear al Desertrian.

"y con eso, el Desertrian patetico es derrotado!" Marine declaró, mientras Aqua y Mint tomaban el Heart Flower.

"pero Marina-san no está-Desu!" Coffret dijo.

"es porque Marina-san está dividida en dos partes-Coco." Coco explicó. "si el Clockenna es destruido, su amiga regresará."

"entonces, vamos a ayudar a las chicas!" Ocean y Marine dijeron simultaneamente. sin esperar a las otras dos, las dos Cures tomaron sus manos, y gritaron:

_**DUAL AQUATIC SHOOT!**_

las dos impulsaron sus brazos al frente, y una onda de energia azul acuatica fue lanzada hacia el Clockenna, la cual lo impactó, y lo hizo volar hacia el parque de juegos cercano.

"wow! son fantasticas!" Magic y Blossom exclamaron al mismo tiempo. luego las dos voltearon a verse, y Magic dijo "intentemoslo!"

"en serio?" Blossom preguntó.

"si nuestras amigas pueden hacerlo, nosotras tambien!" Magic exclamó, tomando la mano de la Cure floral. esta sonrió, y las dos saltaron, una aura rosa apareciendo en sus piernas.

**_PRETTY CURE, BLOSSOMING MAGICAL IMPACT!_**

las dos se lanzaron hacia el Clockenna en picada, dandole una patada cargada de energia magica, y lo lanzaron hacia unos juegos, mareandolo.

"bien, ahora lo acabaré! _**PRETTY CURE-**_"

"mis... mis flores no serán tan hermosas..." El Clockenna habló con la voz de Marina. Magic detuvo su ataque, y escuchó a la criatura, sollozando.

"lo... lo unico que quería era llenar de alegria a la gente con mis flores... pero... pero... no son tan hermosas!" Magic y el resto de las Pretty Cure bajaron la guardia.

un grave error.

el Clockenna lanzó una gran cantidad de esporas, de gran tamaño, hacia las Cures. estas fueron encapsuladas dentro de estas, dejando solo a Momoko y a Onpu libres, quienes se lograron proteger, con el ultimo poder magico que le quedaba a Momoko.

"CHICAS!" las dos Ojamajos exclamaron. el Clockenna saltó hacia ellas, con intenciones de destruirlas. sin embargo, las dos se libraron del shock, invocaron sus escobas, y volaron antes de que las impactara.

"aunque traten de escapar, no servirá de nada. Clockenna, ataca!" Clocker ordenó. la criatura obedeció, y lanzó esporas gigantes hacia las dos Ojamajos, quienes lograron evitar casi todos. sin embargo, un par de esporas las alcanzó, y las lanzó cerca de las hadas,las cuales estaban escondiéndose. el impacto lanzó sus Taps cerca de las criaturitas, quienes los recogieron.

"Taps de Aprendiz-Deshu... ellas son-" Potpurri trató de continuar, pero su boca fue tapada por Nuts.

"no lo digas-Nuts! sabes lo que pasará si lo dices-Nuts!" el pprincipe del reino Palmier declaró.

"lo siento-Deshu. lo olvidé-Deshu."

"pero que haremos-Chopi?"

"no... no lo se-Nuts." el Principe Palmier dijo, su voz llena de desesperanza. las hadas vieron como el Clockenna se acercaba a las Ojamajos, listo para terminarlas. el CLockena se lanzó a las chicas, con intenciones de destruirlas...

el ataque jamás llegó.

las dos Ojamajos abrieron los ojos, para ver a Potpourri poniendo un pequeño escudo enfrente de ellas. sin embargo este se empezaba a romper.

"chicas, salgan de aqui-Deshu!" la hada exclamó.

"But you-"

"estaré bien-Deshu!" Potpurri djo, mientras su escudo se empezaba a romper. sin embargo, sintió un abrazo por parte de Onpu, y Momoko.

"no te dejaremos. nos quedaremos!" Onpu exclamó, mientras su tap y Choffri empezaban a brillar.

"it´s true! aunque no tengamos poderes, pelearemos!" Momoko continuó, al mismo tiempo que Canni y su Tap brillaban.

"pero no tienen oportunidad!" Clockae declaró. "no sería mas facil rendirse?" el escudo de Potpurri se debilitaba cada vez mas rapido.

"No! rendirse... rendirse lleva a la triseza!"

"and... and, si peleamos, lograremos ayudar! y alegrar a nuestras amigas!"

"y es por eso..." las dos dijeron, sus Taps y las hadas brillando intensamente. "Por eso... NO NOS RENDIREMOS!"

los dos Taps fueron envueltos en una luz, proveniente de las hadas. al desaparecer, habian dos Miracle Taps en su lugar. las dos vieron eso, y sin esperar un segundo, los alcanzaron.

el escudo se rompió finalmente...

pero las dos chicas habian iniciado la transformación.

**_PRETTY CURE, PROGRAM UP!_**

_**secuencia Onpu: Onpu sopla el Miracle Tap, y de el salen muchos brillos. Onpu aplaude, y sus manos se llenan de brillos, formando los guantes. Onpu salta y hace una pirueta, haciendo que sus pies se llenen de brillos, y, al tocar el suelo, forman las botas. Onpu desata su coleta, haciendo que su cabello caiga sobre sus hombros, y cambie de color a un violeta mas se pone el Miracle Tap, formando, con los brillos de este, el resto del atuendo, incluido el visor. Onpu gira sobre si misma, y hace su pose Ojamajo.**_

_**secuencia Momoko: Momoko lanza el Miracle Tap hacia arriba, y, al cogerlo, 5 luces salen de el. Momoko salta alto, y cuatro luces se unen a sus brazos y piernas. al tocar el suelo, se forman los guantes y las botas. Momoko es alcanzada por un rayo, el cual forma el pecho y la falda de la ropa. Momoko se sacude del impacto, a tiempo para que la ultima luz se una a su cabello, haciendo que sus coletas desaparezcan, su cabello se encoja hasta sus hombros, y se forme su visor. Momoko hace una pirueta, y hace su pose Ojamajo.**_

_**el sonido que calma los corazones de todos! Cure Wave!**_

_**la tormenta que alivia los corazones de todos! Cure Storm!**_

el Clockenna canceló el ataque, pues la luz lo cegó. al desaparecer la luz, Potpurri estaba en los brazos de Storm, mientras Wave protegia a las demás hadas.

"awesome! soy una Cure!" Storm dijo, mientras veía su ropa.

"Cure Wave, como las ondas de sonido... me gusta." Wave dijo.

"mas Cures? no importa. Clockenna, destruyelas!" Clocker ordenó. este cumplió y lanzó mas esporas, las cuales eran enviadas con la intención de atrapar a las nuevas Cure.

"no te acerques!" Storm exclamó, lanzando su brazo al frente. de repente, chispas de electricidad salieron de su palma, y golpearon las esporas. estas explotaron, y lanzaron al Clockenna a un tunel pequeño.

"i... i did that?" Storm preguntó.

"es genial! vamos, Storm!" Marine dijo, dentro de su espora. entonces Wave las vió, y un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza. moviendo su mano hacia las Cure atrapadas, liberó de esta una onda de sonido, la cual impactó las esporas, y liberó a las chicas.

"eso fue increible!" Dream dijo, con estrellas en los ojos.

"es verdad. no creo que haya visto a alguien hacer algo asi antes." Mint dijo.

"oh, vamos, no creo que sea tanto..." Wave dijo, con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"chicas!" Magic exclamó, antes de lanzarse sobre las dos nuevas Cure. "sabian que podrían hacerlo!"

"solo necesitaban un poco de sentimiento-Ni!" Canni dijo, flotando sobre Storm.

"ahora, es tiempo de detener a ese Clockenna!" la Cure exclamó, cargando energia en su Tap.

_**PRETTY CURE, OJAMAJO THUNDER IMPACT!**_

Storm presionó su Tap, y un trueno salió de el. este entró en su mano, y ella se impulsó hacia el Clockenna. al impactar contra este, la carga electrica salió se su puño, y entró en la criatura, electrocutandola.

"y para continuar..." Wave puso energia en su Tap, y liberó su ataque.

**_PRETTY CURE, OJAMAJO LIGHT SOUND WAVE!_**

Wave creó una cuchilla de sonido, la cual lanzó hacia Clockae y Clocker. los dos la evitaron justo a tiempo, pero la cuchilla logró cortar el guante de Clocker, y destruir la gema oscura en ella.

"maldicion!"

"ahora no podrán crear mas Desertrians!" Marine exclamó.

"si! ahora..." Magic cargó su ataque, pero falló. la razón, es que estaba muy cansada de tratar de salir de la espora.

"Magic! estas bien?" Wave preguntó.

"si... solo algo... cansada." Magic digo, respirando dificilmente.

"por lo menos el Clockenna hizo algo bien." Clocker dijo sacando una sonrisa malevola de su rostro.

"si, ahora, que decia sobre tus flores?" Clockae dijo, viendo las flores de Marina. "eso no llevaría alegria a nadie! solo es un monton de flores baratas!"

"eso no es cierto!" una voz se hizo oir. era la de Magic, Blossom y Dream, combinadas.

"ella logra alegrar a mi escuela con las flores que ella cultiva!" Magic exclamó.

"y Kibougahana está llena de vida por las flores!" Rouge declaró.

"sin ellas, el mundo sería un lugar vacio!" Blossom dijo. "ya lo he visto!"

"no dejaremos que alguien como ustedes... ARRUINE LA FELICIDAD!" las tres gritaron a la vez. de repente, Magic y Chippi empezaron a brillar, y lanzaron un rayo de luz enfrente de ellas. del rayo salió un nuevo Chip, con el diseño de una flor rosada, floreciendo.

"un nuevo Chip-Chipi... Magic! pon el chip dentro del Tap-Chipi!" la gatita ordenó. Doremi no tuvo que escucharlo 2 veces. ella puso el Chip dentro del Tap en su pecho.

de repente, las tres Cure lideres sintieron un gran poder naciendo de sus propios cuerpos.

"este poder..." Blossom dijo.

"es increible!" Dream exclamó.

"pero... que es este poder?" Magic preguntó.

"es el 'Power Link' Chip-Ni!" Canni dijo. "usen el poder que tienen ahora para el Ataque Final-Ni!"

las 3 asintieron.

_(Eien no tomodachi! Precure!)_

las Cure lideres se tomaron de las manos, y energia empezó a circular alrededor de ellas.

"que energia-Coco..." Coco dijo. "no habia sentido este poder desde hace mucho-Coco. no desde Black Hole-Coco."

_(Akiramenai kokoro wo motsu egao no shoujo tachi_  
_Hitamuki na jounetsu de tada massugu susumu)_

**"La luz que ilumina los sueños!"** Dream gritó, antes de saltar hacia el cielo, brillando con una luz poderosa.

_(Mamoritai asu no tame ni ganbaru senaka ni wa_  
_Kibou he to habatakeru mienai hane ga aru)_

**"la esperanza que hace que las flores florescan!"** Blossom gritó, antes de saltar hacia Dream, tambien brillando.

_(Hitori hitori kagayaite_  
_Hitotsu hitotsu hanatsu negai kanaete yuku)_

**"y el deseo de la magia de un nuevo futuro!"** Magic exclamó antes de volar hacia las dos Cures.

**"juntas, protegeremos el deseo de un futuro florido!"** las tres exclamaron, tomandose de las manos. una gran cantidad de energia salió de ellas, cegando al resto de Cures, Emisarios y al Clockenna.

_(Ima kara hajimaru atarashii sekai he_  
_Toki wo koete chikara awase tsunagaru kizuna_  
_Minna de waraeru shiawase wo shinjite_  
_Gyutto kataku musubi atta atsui yuujou)_

_**POWER LINK! PRETTY CURE, BLOSSOMING FUTURE!**_

las tres Cure fueron lanzadas por su propia energia hacia el Clockenna, quien logró verlas, y trató de moverse del sitio para evitar el impacto.

**_PRETTY CURE, LEMAONADE CHAIN!_**

**_PRETTY CURE, OJAMAJO LIVING EARTH!_**

Sin embargo, Earth y Lemonade aun tenian energia, y lograron realizar sus ataques, impidiendo que la flor mecanizada se moviera.

"Clockenna, No!" los dos emisarios exclamaron, tratando de acercarse. sin embargo, Ocean y Sunshine bloquearon su camino.

_(Korondemo tachiagari tsumugareru densetsu_  
_Mirai made kakenukeru eien no tomodachi purikyua!)_

_**"PRUEBA, EL PODER DE LA ESPERANZA!"**_

los puños de las Cure rosadas brillaban con gran intensidad. al impactar contra el Clockenna, la luz se hizo mas fuerte. finalmente, este explotó, dejando una nube rosada en forma de flor, y el Heart Gear, el cual flotó enfrente de la Heart Flower, y brilló. al desaparecer este, Marina estaba completa de nuevo, pero desmayada.

"hm. esas criaturas que Machino-sama nos dió no eran muy fuertes, no?" Clocker dijo.

"si, esto es toda su culpa." Clockae dijo, pensando lo mismo que Clocker. "si, la proxima vez nos las pagarán!" despues, los dos escaparon, mientras los daños de la batalla se reversaban.

"wow... that was awesome!" Momoko dijo, inmediatamente las chicas deshicieron sus transformaciones.

"no puedo creer que nos pudimos transformar." Onpu dijo.

"y ese ataque final, fue asombroso!" Nozomi exclamó.

"no lo niego, ustedes tienen buenas habilidades." Kurumi declaró.

"será un honor pelear a su lado si nos necesitan." Karen dijo. Komachi y Yuri asintieron.

"pero... que eran esas transformaciones?" Rin preguntó.

eso puso a las OjaCure en nervios.

"cu-cual transformación?" Doremi preguntó.

"esa magica, la que sus amigas hicieron!" Urara dijo. ahora eran las Hadas las que empezaban a sudar.

"bu-bueno..." Aiko empezó a tartamudear.

"ustedes nos dijeron que nos explicarían ahora. bueno, que esperan?" Itsuki dijo, camladamente.

"esto... bueno..." Hazuki trató de dar una buena excusa. sin embargo, Doremi empezó a sonreir. calmadamente. invocó el Chip Magia, y lo insertó en su Tap. inmediatamente el objeto se transormó en un Tap de Bruja.

"Doremi? what are you doing?" Momoko preguntó.

"descuiden, se que podemos confiar en ellas." la brujita rosa. ella activó su Tap, y se transformó en brujita. "mis amigas... y yo... somos... brujas."

...

"tiene sentido." Yuri dijo. "solo asi podrìan hacer esas cosas."

"se...sentido... ESTO TIENE MENOS SENTIDO QUE LA VEZ EN LA QUE NOZOMI CORTEJÓ A COCO!" Rin gritó.

"yo que?!"

"ella no hizo eso!" Coco dijo, de nuevo en forma humana. "lo estas inventando!"

"pooor supuesto." Rin se burló.

"ahh! te voy a-"

"huuuh... que pasó?" todos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Marina, despertando.

"oh oh..." Nozomi dijo.

"_Pirika Pirikala Poporina peperuto!_ detén el tiempo!" Doremi cantó, rapido. en ese momento, todo el mundo, excepto por las OjaCure y Cure se detuvo, y se tornó gris.

"eh? que pasó?" Karen preguntó.

"no hay tiempo, debemos llevar a Marina-chan al concurso antes de que el hechizo se acabe!" Doremi declaró. todas entendieron, y corrieron al sitio del concurso.

* * *

"ya casi!" gritó la brujita. Rin, Aiko e Itsuki estaban cargando a Marina y las flores.

"crees que podramos hacer eso?" Erika le preguntó a Tsubomi.

"aunque nuestros Tacts se parezcan a sus... Porons, no tenemos esos poderes." la Cure de cabello rojizo largo respondió.

"oh, pero..."

"a menos de que nos convirtamos en brujas, no creo que sea posible." Komachi declaró. lo siguiente que supo, fue que Erika estaba buscando los Miracle Taps, con esperanzas de si podia adquirir uno(o, por lo menos, uno normal).

"asi no funciona! tienes que pedirle a la reina, o encontrar una bruja y decir que es una." Onpu explicó. antes de que Erika hiciera el mayor error en la vida de una Bruja, Onpu contnuó."Y si lo haces, tendrás que ser nuestra aprendiz, mientras nosotras terminamos como gelatinas con vida."

* * *

en otro lado del pais, una Grenouil estornudó, y siguió durmiendo."atolondradas..."

* * *

"oh... bueno! cuanto tiempo queda del hechizo, de todas formas?" la Cure marina preguntó. de repente, todos los colores regresaron al mundo, mientras Rin se tropezaba. e ese momento, Itsuki y Aiko se tropezaron, con un golpe.

"que... que pasó?" Marina preguntó. al ver las flores, ella recordó lo que habia pasado, antes de se transformara en dos monstruos(el ser dividida le hizo olvidar todo.) "oh... esas son... mis flores... pero..."

"son tuyas? que hermosas!" una voz dijo. las Cure, OjaCure y Marina voltearon a ver quien habló. era Karouko. "me llenan de alegria."

"e-en serio? pero... no son tan bonitas..."

"dime, las cultivaste con tu corazón?" la ex-Cure preguntó.

"pues... si..."

"entonces, darán alegria a todos los que la vean. te lo aseguro." Karouko dijo, sonriendo. su sonrisa, alegre, fue contagiosa, y todos terminaron sonriendo.

"y, ahora, me complace anunciar la ganadora del concurso de flores de Kibougahana!" uno de los juaces declaró. "MARINA!"

"yo... gané?" la joven dijo, incredula de que ganara.

"sabía que lo lograrías!" Doremi dijo.

"si, siempre tuvimos la certeza de que ganarias." Onpu declaró.

"la proxima ganaré yo!" Rin y Tsubomi dijeron, antes de voltear, y enrojecerse de la verguenza. todos rieron.

* * *

mas tarde, ese dia...

"ese trofeo es enorme!" Erika dijo, mientras movian el gran trofeo hacia el auto que lo llearía a ella, a Marina y a las OjaCure hacia Misora.

"si! y no lo hubiera ganado, si no hubiera sido por ustedes, chicas." Marina le dijo a sus amigas.

"no problem, Marina-chan!" Momoko dijo.

"sabes que siempre puedes confiar en nosotras." Onpu dijo.

"si, lo sé." Marina dijo, sonriendo.

"gracias por darnos estas nuevas ropas, se nos verán bien!" Aiko le dijo a Erika.

"no es nada, me recuerda a cuando ayudé a Tsubomi-chan con su imagen!" la Cure maritima de flores dijo, abrazando a su amiga, la cual se enrojeció.´

"cuando quieran venir a Misora, solo llamennos." Onpu dijo. las chicas se despidieron, y se marcharon a su hogar, sabiendo que habian hecho nuevas amigas.

y eso solo era el comienzo.

* * *

**_*inserte tema de victoria de Final Fantasy aqui* por fin logro acabar esto! el final... siento que lo forcé un poco._**

**_ahora, dnde estaban el resto de Cures, bueno, los All Stars en mis historias serán entre varios grupos de Cures. asi que, quienes serán las siguientes? bueno solo dos persnas l saben, yo y otra persna con la que hablo por PM._**

**_Despues de esto, continuaré con la historia normal._**

**_Mark Fuera, Paz!_**


End file.
